Partners In Crime
by garganta
Summary: Piper Chapman is a master thief, a prodigy in the art of stealing and deceiving. Alex Vause is the up-and-coming new star in drug lord Kubra Balik's cartel. They both meet and sparks instantly fly, but questions and complications arise. Where will their path lead them both? AU, OOC Piper, M for language, violance and stuff. I own nothing btw.
1. Prologue

It was late at night, the sky cloudy and hiding the moon. The mansion was fenced in behind a big wall of stone and an ostentatious appearing golden gate.

Several guards were strolling lazily through the big garden and the gateway of the mansion, not really into it. It was obvious that they would rather be asleep in their warm beds instead of walking outside during a cool autumn night.

A lithe woman clad in a tight fitting and black full-body suit and a black mask was climbing up the wall, tightly gripping the hooked rope she threw over it.

The pace and agility the woman showed made it obvious that it was something well practiced and often repeated.

When the top of the wall was arrived, the figure pulled the rope in and opened the back-pack that sat snugly on her shoulders, stowing her climbing tool in it. Closing the back again, she pulled her infrared goggles, sat on top of her mask, down and over her eyes to make it easier to see in the darkness.

Moving to the edge of the wall, she turned around and let herself drop down, gripping at the wall with her hands, before letting herself down completely, landing softly on her feet.

The easiest part was done.

She preferred gardens and gateways with lots of bushes and trees because they made it easy to arrive at the mansions, providing her with cover. This place was exactly the opposite. It was mostly empty, just a huge space of nothing but flat green. No bushes, no trees, not even a small flower bed. So, she had to move fast and silently.

Preparing this heist was great. It was fun, reading about this rich old guy, who was oozing arrogance, throwing several parties in a week, playing sugar daddy for several women. He was an easy target. The guards may be lazy and bored, her victim spending more money on expensive and exotic stuff than the protection of them, but he also was not one for garden decoration. That complicated things a little but not too much. She already knew where the cameras were installed, which path was the easiest and safest. So she moved on the far west side of the mansion, close to the wall, a path that would lead her to the backside of the building and have her enter from the patio.

Soon she arrived there and took out her device to crack the digital number lock on the backdoor of the building. While preparing for this, she was shocked to find out that the guy did not have any cameras installed on the back of the building. Usually rich people were paranoid to a fault; this one was the exact opposite and suddenly she saw the paranoid ones in a more favorable light.

Wiring her tool to the lock, she let it run, always aware and alert of her surroundings. When the numbers finally appeared on her tool and the red light on the lock turned green, she opened the door, packed her device away in her tool belt, and closed the door behind her. It was a spacious house and packed with unfitting furniture and decorations, but just looking at them she knew that they were expensive as hell. A whine of despair almost escaped her; just looking at all this stuff and knowing that she couldn't just pack them all up and sell them at the black market made her heart ache.

Sighing in resignation, she made her way towards his bedroom. One of the things, the most important things a thief always had to take care of, if the item of the thieves desire was close or even in the victim's bedroom, was to make sure that the victim of the heist was _not_ in the building. The best thing would be, if the victim was far away, making it near impossible for them to suddenly arrive at their home in the middle of the heist.

That was the case here. She planned and waited patiently, waiting in her van for hours, making sure that he didn't come back.

Now she was in the bedroom, empty as she expected it to be and started her search.

She had to be fast. The first places to look were always behind paintings. They were the favored place to hide safes and this guy was no different. Shaking her head at the lack of imagination, she leaned her head against the safe and started with deft and practiced fingers to turn around the lock, waiting for the _click_. The first came and she stopped, starting to go counter clockwise and the next _click_ came and, soon after she started to turn the lock clockwise again and the next _click_ was audible, she stopped and opened the safe.

Inside, she saw it. The Elephant Diamond. It was once used for the Maharaja's favorite elephant, but now it was a fine piece of jewelry worth a lot of money. Quickly packing it in her backpack, making sure that nothing of her equipment fell down or was forgotten, indicating her presence, she made her exit.

Another successful heist was accomplished by Piper Chapman.

* * *

She woke up in her spacious bedroom, feeling as fresh as ever. A successful heist always heightened her spirit. There would be an auction soon, her fellow thieves trading their goods; sometimes some Sheikhs and Oligarchs would attend too, not mattering where the expensive items came from as long as they would own them soon so they could flaunt their power and wealth. It was always fun.

As soon as she arrived back at her home, which was pretty secluded and away from busy streets of New York, she began destroying her plans for the Elephant Diamond heist. She would like to keep them, as some sort of trophy or something, but she knew that she couldn't. It was too risky. Never ever should any sort of evidence be visible. That was, why her equipment was hidden deep in her basement, safe in a safe in a safe, all with different codes. Lucky for her, she had an impressive memory; one she liked to flaunt and use often for her advantage.

Checking her calendar, she was happy to see that the next auction would be tomorrow in the evening, fast enough for her to get rid of the Diamond. She never liked keeping her stolen goods for too long.

After a quick and hot shower, she made herself some tea as her phone rang. She looked at the ID and smiled.

"Polly."

"Piper."

They both chuckled; that was their usual greeting.

"What's up?"

"So, I thought, since today is my free day and you are filthy rich- and I still don't know how the hell you managed that- you could take me out for some ridiculously expensive shopping?"

Piper laughed. None of her friends knew of her nightly occupation and she rather it stayed this way. "What do I get out of it? And, for the hundredths time, I am smart and showed it at the stock market. You should try, too."

"You get to spend time with your best friend?"

The blonde rolled her eyes, still grinning though. "And?"

"What, that's not enough for you?" Polly gasped, feigning incredulous shock.

Piper let out a sigh in mock resignation. "Oh alright, if I _must _spend time with you…"

* * *

They were both tired and their feet hurt as they sat at a small place to eat brunch. They laughed and joked about this and that, just enjoying the company of each other. With Polly, Piper never ceased to feel comfortable.

"So," Polly started, looking at Piper. "Larry asked about you the other day."

Piper leaned back against the chair, tilted her head up and rolled her eyes, letting out a huge, totally un-ladylike groan. "Oh god."

Annoyed at her best friend, the redhead huffed at Piper impatiently. "What's your problem with him? He is a really nice guy."

"Exactly. He is so nice, he'd lick the sole of my feet if I asked him to and he'd make sure to ask me if he does it right."

"Gross, Piper."

Piper laughed, but continued. "But you know what I mean. And does he even have a job? Isn't he a really unsuccessful writer by occupation? And why don't you ever introduce me to women? You know that I like women as much as I like men. I like hot people. Not just those 'okay' men you show me."

"You have so ridiculously choosey, Jesus." It was a complaint Polly made sure to bring up whenever they saw each other.

"Well, I am high quality so I expect high quality."

"And so modest, too."

Piper just smiled a brilliant smile, making Polly shake her head in resignation.

* * *

The evening of the auction arrived soon enough and Piper arrived with her new and expensive black Mercedes. Her iron suitcase, triple locked, was under the passenger suit. She stopped at the entrance of the hotel where the _very_ exclusive auction was to be held, got out of the car with her suitcase and handed her key to one of the valets, having him park her car for her. She showed her invitation and was let in. Making her way to the registration of items being put up for the auction, she filled out the sheet with the information where the money should be transferred too and then started to mingle.

There were the faces she expected to see, Sheikhs and Oligarchs, big banking players, drug lords and Figueroa, a loser who only got money because she stole it from the budget of the prison she was the executive assistant of. She hated that bitch.

She also saw Kubra, a drug lord she didn't expect to see today. When her parents died, he took her in. He showed her how to survive in the real world, how to deceive, to lie with a straight face. Kubra didn't become a big time drug lord just like that- he stole, he sold, he learned to judge the real value of things. All of this, he showed Piper and she did the best out of it. He wasn't the nicest guy and he slapped her more than once when she screwed up, but he never touched her improperly, he never abandoned her and he respected her wishes when she said, that she didn't want to be involved in his drug business, that she wanted to utilize her physical skills in a business best suited for her. He still made her finish College, were she got friends with Polly. He was ruthless, but with her he was always kind. She never understood why but didn't question it.

Whenever he needed her skills though, she would do it without charge for him. She was eternally grateful for him.

Today though, he was supposed to be miles away, somewhere in South America. Walking up to him, grabbing a glass of water on the way, she greeted her old friend.

"Kubra, what are you doing here?" She kissed him on the cheek as she greeted him.

"Piper. I was expecting to see you here." He gave her a, for him at least, kind smile. He looked around for a moment and grabbed a tall woman with dark, blue tipped hair and thick, black rimmed glasses. "Let me introduce you to my new and up-coming importer, Alex Vause.

"Nice to meet you, Alex Vause." The blonde greeted the _very_ attractive woman.

The woman smirked at her, her eyes eating up Piper's body in that short and seductive red dress. "Nice to meet you indeed, Piper…?"

"Chapman." Piper helped her out, a small smirk now on her own lips, eating up the attention Alex Vause was giving her. "Piper Chapman."

Kubra excused himself, probably looking for some new connections to make.

"So, Piper Chapman. Care to explain, why you are drinking _water_ instead of something more fun?"

Piper eyed her glass of water and then cocked a brow at Alex. "In my line of work, any kind of narcotics is a threat to my physical capabilities."

Curious now, Alex kept asking. "Your line of work…?"

Leaning in further to Alex, her mouth next to the brunette's ear, Piper whispered. "I am a master thief."

* * *

**I seriously wanted to write a different Piper. A deceiving, lying and criminal Piper. Here it is. I love her already and I hope I can keep this story up and make it fun for everyone. The chapters will definitely get longer, I promise. **

**Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading.**


	2. The Auction And A New Job

"A master thief?"

Piper couldn't help but smirk. She still had move back from the close proximity she had created with Kubra's new favorite. But she had a point to prove, a deft hand gingerly removing the brunette's wallet from her tight black pants' back pocket. Once she had it and sneaked it inside her purse, she took a step away from Alex Vause, but not before taking a deep breath of her intoxicating smell.

"Yes. Don't you believe me?" She smiled innocently at Alex.

The blonde already knew the answer, since it was always the same. Nobody would think of her as a thief; not with her blue bambi eyes, her soft blonde hair, the elegance she would carry with such practiced ease- all of it added to the aura of innocence she would carry. All of it was part of her veil of lies and deceit. It was a game to her; a game she loved to play because she always won.

"Actually no; I don't believe you." Skepticism was written all over the brunette's face.

"And why is that?"

"Just looking at you I can say that you would wallow in guilt and self-loathing if you as much as forget to bring a book back to the library in time."

Piper cocked an eyebrow at that. "Well, now I feel insulted. But let me tell you this, Alex Vause…something of yours went missing."

With the most innocent smile she could manage, she turned away from the tall brunette and held her wallet up in the air, flaunting it with a slight wiggle. She heard the brunette throw several profanities in her direction, making her chuckle.

Alex's long legs helped her catch up to Piper with just a few strides, her hand held out expectantly. "Give it back."

"My, you are but a rude one." The blonde feigned incredulity. "Don't you have any manners? Use the magic word and I shall give it back. And you need to apologize."

"What? What for?" Unlike Piper's, Alex's incredulity was real.

"'Just looking at you I can say that you would wallow in guilt and self-loathing if you as much as forget to bring a book back to the library in time.'" Piper recited, mocking Alex's deep voice.

Stunned, the brunette just stared at the blonde. "Are you for real?" Was all she could manage in the end.

The blonde stopped as a tablet with cheese-picks was passing by, taking one for herself. She looked at the brunette, at those unbelievably hot glasses she was wearing, at her lush lips. Piper wanted her; but more than that she wanted Alex to pursue _her_.

"I am very for real." Catching a red hue at the corner of her eye, she looked at the direction and saw a petite redhead with bright green eyes talking to some guy. "Oh look, Giselle is here too!" She exclaimed happily.

Before she could walk up to the redhead though, the start of the auction was announced.

Piper was almost giddy. She knew her Elephant Diamond was going to be _the_ hit. She managed to steal one of the most exquisite pieces of jewelry. Granted, the owner of it was a moron since it should have been guarded way better. But she didn't complain.

"You going to by something?" Alex asked the blonde. She didn't know why, but when the blonde's attention shifted from her to this Giselle woman, it stung way more than it should have. Piper's attention wasn't hers to claim, but she wanted it all for herself nonetheless.

"Maybe a new painting, if a good one is to be auctioned."

Pleasantly surprised, Alex kept asking her questions as they made their way to the auction room. "You are into art then?"

Blue eyes lit up as Piper turned to look at Alex. "Yes, I actually am. If I think of artists like Jan Vermeer, Vincent van Gogh, Edvard Munch, Claude Monet or William Bradford…they are so amazing. The way they play with colors, some mixing colors that you would think no one would ever mix or use next to each other but then they create something so beautiful and surreal out of them. And then there are others that paint in such unbelievable accuracy.

Thinking of artists like that and then thinking of what counts as art these days…there are real talents out there, waiting to be discovered and then some fucking idiot sells a canvas he painted completely black for thousands of dollars."

The brunette grinned at how passionately Piper talked about art.

"What?" The blonde squinted her eyes at Alex, suspicious.

"That was kind of cute…you talking about art."

A pleased smile appeared on the blonde's face, a red hue on her cheeks. "Well, I should hope so."

They both looked for Kubra and found him in a middle row. Moving over to him, Piper sat next to the drug lord and Alex next to her.

Leaning over to her, he whispered in his deep voice. "I need to ask you for a job. It's important. After the auction, meet me outside the building."

"Of course."

Their attention now turned to the auctioneer who was busy with some pleasantries and greeting honorary guests.

"Did you put something up?" The brunette asked.

Smirking, Piper nodded. "Pretty sure one of the best pieces. If not _the_ best."

Alex's eyebrows rose high in surprise. "And what exactly is that possible best piece?"

"You'll see."

* * *

The auction went on for a while; Piper was now the proud owner of Claude Monet's _Port of Le Havre_, paying close to a hundred grand for it. Peanuts for her and she didn't mind paying those peanuts for this magnificent piece of art.

Kubra had another expensive piece of jewelry in his already staggering collection. Alex, quite the literature fan, bought the original manuscript of one of her favorite authors.

Piper would make sure to ask the responsible thief where the hell they found something that rare- if she found out who stole it. In an auction like this, it was always made sure that no one ever found out which thief was responsible for which theft. Of course, most guests, especially the regulars, knew who was a thief, but they never knew who stole what.

"Now, to the most magnificent piece of the evening- the Elephant Diamond. This piece contains several emeralds, rock crystals and diamonds. The old maharaja in India once used these as an adornment for their favorite elephants- hence the name, Elephant Diamond."

"WHAT?! THIS IS MINE! IT WAS STOLEN FROM ME!" A man with grey hair and stubble shouted from the back row.

Piper looked back and was surprised to see that it was the guy she stole it from. It really amused her. She leaned towards Alex and whispered. "Oops."

Exasperated, Alex looked at the blonde. So this was what she stole and the previous owner was here but it didn't rattle her in the least. Shaking her head, not able to contain the grin that spread on her face, Alex mumbled. "You are something else."

"I know, right?"

Kubra glanced back towards the shouting man. "And it was stolen when you bought it. Sit back down and let's get this over with."

He said it in a calm and collected manner but still, silence fell over the room and the man faltered a little and then sat back down. It was just something that Kubra did and it never ceased to amaze Piper. Glancing at Alex, she saw that the brunette hadn't experienced _this_ Kubra very often yet.

"Now, that there are no further interruptions…"

The blonde tuned the rest out, only catching the numbers, going up from two million to two and a half, in the end it was sold at three and a half million; the most expensive piece of the evening.

They exited the auction hall, Piper visibly pleased with the outcome. Spotting the redhead from before again, she glanced at Kubra. "I'll meet you outside in thirty minutes."

He nodded and walked out, taking out a cigarette package. Alex frowned as she saw the blonde touching the redheads elbow affectionately, kissing her cheek in greetings. Ignoring the amused glance Kubra shot in her direction, she took out a cigarette of her own, wondering why she even cared so much about the blonde being affectionate to some random, attractive and exotic looking redheaded wench.

* * *

"Piper! It's so good to see you again, my dear."

Piper always loved listening to Giselle; a light lilt, with a hint of a French accent. A wonderful, singsong voice. "How have you been, Giselle?"

"Oh, you know, like always. Going here and there, travelling all the time, ridding people of their expensive belongings…"

They both laughed. It would look strange for people from the outside, how they joked and laughed about their occupation, but they enjoyed it; very much so.

Giselle smirked at the blonde. "So, what did you put up for the auction?"

"I can't tell." A mischievous glint appeared in the blonde's eyes. "Angry men might listen."

The redhead half gasped and half laughed. "I always knew you were the worst of our lot, Piper. You make us proud."

Waving the compliment away, but still pleased, Piper leaned over to kiss the redheads cheek. "I only do what I do best. If you want a little…stress relieve…you know where to find me Giselle. I have missed the company of women."

Winking at the smirking redhead, Piper collected her painting, now safely packed, and made her way outside to meet Kubra.

* * *

"There you are." Kubra leaned against the outside of the building. He walked ahead of both women and walked up to a valet, who handed them their keys, thanking them for coming and attending. They made their way down to the cars, Piper walking to hers and tucking her new possession safely in the trunk of her car, cushioning it with soft blankets.

She then walked back to Kubra, who handed her an iron suitcase with a number lock, before slipping a piece of paper in her hands, the code of the suitcase written on it. Reading the numbers, she tucked it away in her handbag.

"So, what's the job?" The blonde was now all professional.

Alex stood behind Kubra, eyeing her boss and the enigmatic blonde. A few moments before she was all playful and mocking, not seeming to have a care in the world, not caring that her latest theft victim was seeing how is priced piece, stolen and put up to the auction by the blonde herself, was given away for three and a half million dollars and he didn't get a penny out of it.

But right now, after Kubra asked her for a job, she was all serious. No mocking smirk, now carefree smile, nothing but a serious expression, hanging on every word Kubra was saying. So, she listened.

"Di Santo is working with the Feds."

It was a blunt statement and Piper digested it quickly. "Your fiercest rival Di Santo? How do you know?"

"Fahri saw him in LA with an agent…I don't know what this is about, but I need you to find out. I need you to slip in his place, I need you to find any evidence that he is indeed in contact with the Feds."

Piper nodded. This was dangerous as hell, but she had done worse.

One of her very first jobs for Kubra was stealing the recipe for better, cleaner heroine from one of Kubra's rivals; Razziali. It gave Kubra a huge leap up the Kingpin ladder but Razziali was ruined. Rumor had it, that one of his customers was so enraged for Razziali losing that recipe that they cemented his feet and threw him from a boat out into the ocean.

"So, any documents, phones and whatever I can find that could lead to the Feds I am packing away and taking pictures of."

"Exactly."

"Consider it done." She looked determined and confident.

"I do consider it done, because I know you will get it done." He stroked a thumb over her chin and pressed a kiss on her forehead, making the blonde form a small smile.

Alex looked a mix of confused and disturbed at this affectionate gesture of her usually ruthless boss. She was often enough witness of his ruthlessness, so what she just saw was _weird_ to say the least.

"Everything you need to know about his mansion, guards, security is in that suitcase. Don't mess it up." Kubra now looked dangerously serious. This, Alex was familiar with.

A hint of fear flickered behind the blonde's guarded eyes. "I won't."

* * *

The painting now adorned the wall over her flat screen television. She admired her handiwork, smiling at the picture.

It was well spent money.

Walking down and entering her dimly lit basement, she punched four numbers on the security pad at a door before pressing her thump on the fingerprint reader. When the door unlocked, she went inside and sat at a desk that was placed on the far side of the room.

She opened Kubra's suitcase, still remembering the numbers she read on the piece of paper. Inside were several folders, one describing in pinpoint detail what security measures Di Santo had, the other were detailed construction plans of the building. The last folder described what exactly was expected out of this mission, what her exact instructions were.

Piper always loved how thorough Kubra was when he wanted something from her.

She read the whole night, taking the occasional break for a glass of water or juice.

It was close to five o'clock in the morning when she was finished and decided to sleep.

* * *

**AN: Again a chapter that is too short for my taste, but this just seemed the perfect place to end this chapter. I hope that, as the story progresses, the chapters will get longer. I usually prefer 3,000-3,500 words** **per chapter. **

**I also want to thank for the kind reviews I received and for all the favs and follows after just the first chapter! It means more to me than I could say. Thanks a lot!**

**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter too! You can tell me in a review!**


	3. It's Dangerous At Night

"Yes! Yes! Oh my god, I'm coming!" Her fingers grasped desperately at the red hair between her legs, her thighs clenched tightly against Giselle's head as she paid no mind to Piper's moans and shouts; just kept licking and sucking at her folds.

As suddenly as her orgasm came, as suddenly her body went limb. Ragged breaths left her body as Piper tried to collect herself, her mind still scattered thanks to the redhead's ministrations.

A small gasp left her as Giselle kissed her way up before reaching the blonde's lips, kissing her roughly and shoving her tongue in Piper's mouth, making her taste herself.

The blonde locked her legs around her lover's waist, pressing their bodies against each other.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love it when you speak French?"

The redhead giggled. "Maybe you did, but I am not sure. Maybe you need to say it again."

"I especially love it when you speak it between my legs." Piper grinned at the redhead.

A musical laugh left Giselle at the blonde's words. "I bet you do."

The petite redhead laid down next to Piper, her head on the blonde's chest as she lightly stroked the top of her lover's breast with a nimble finger.

"So, when are you going to tell me where you will go tomorrow?"

The blonde raised a brow. "I will be on a very important mission." A vague answer was the best decision.

"Ah, again one of your top secret missions. What is this mission about?"

Chuckling dryly, Piper stroked Giselle's red hair. "You know I won't ever trust you enough to answer these kind of questions."

"But you trust me enough to let me lick your pussy?" The redhead actually sounded incredulous.

Piper knew she was a little unfair and mean but she also knew that the redhead understood exactly where she was coming from. "You have proven your worth down there, my dear, lovely Giselle. I would be a fool to deny myself the pleasure of your _French_."

Laughing, Giselle nodded her head. "You would be a fool indeed."

Retracting herself from the redhead so that she could lie down on her side, Piper looked into Giselle's green eyes. "You know that thieves can't trust anybody but themselves."

"And yet you trust whomever you do these super secret missions for?"

"It is…more about a deep, emotional commitment I feel for that person than trust. I know that when it's going to come down to it that this person will think first about saving their own lives…that I'll be replaceable. And yet…I know that I would gladly lay my life down for them…that I would die for them without feeling regret."

Giselle stared intently into the blonde's blue eyes. She cradled Piper's cheek with a smooth hand, her thumb stroking her lover's skin. "You are so foolish."

"I know."

"You poor thing…how did you get into such a dreadful position?"

Piper smiled fondly. "You could say that this person…saved my life, gave me a home and purpose…when I had nothing but pain and when I was about to lose myself in a nightmare."

* * *

_A young blonde girl ran down the street. It was late at night and she knew that she shouldn't be out alone at such a late time- her parents would be furious with her._

But they are not there anymore. They are gone. Forever.

_She ran. She ran until her legs started to ache, until her lungs felt like they were bursting into flames._

_Five days passed since she was put into the orphanage and five days of starving, being yelled at and being beaten was all she could take. After the first beating she took- a beating resulting out of her asking if she could have another slice of bread because she was still hungry- she realized that those people didn't care about her. She realized that she was only another mouth to feed when there was little to no money to spend on food. Those people hated her. They were angry at her. They wanted her gone._

_So she ran away._

_But she didn't know where she should go. She didn't have a family anymore. Her younger brother Cal was already adopted by a family that couldn't have babies. Cal was still young enough to count as one. But they didn't want her. She was too old. She knew that those people weren't her real parents and they didn't want that. They didn't want a child that would _understand_. _

_Her older brother Danny died with her parents and she didn't even understand how. All she knew was how there suddenly were police officers at their door and her sitter Maddy came to her crying. Maddy hugged her and said how sorry she was and that it was horrible but she just didn't _understand.

_And now, here she was. Running. She turned into a dark alley, away from the busy street and hid behind the dumpster there. She sat down, her back against the wall and her knees hugged to her chest. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know where to go._

_Her cheek was still swollen and her lip cut from when that lady slapped her with the back of her hand. The orphanage lady yelled at her and pulled at her hair._

_She may not know where she should go now…but she knew that she wouldn't want to go back _there_ ever again. She'd rather live the rest of her life in the streets and eventually die from the cold._

_She nearly jumped when a man appeared from further down the alley. He looked dirty and she could smell him from where she sat. His grin was nasty and she could see that he missed many teeth. _

_She cowered further against the dumpster._

"_Hey sweetness, what are you doing alone here? Where are your parents?"_

_Her eyes were tearing up at his questions. "They are gone."_

_He tried to look sad for her but she knew he didn't care. Nobody did. "You mean dead?"_

_Tears started to roll down her cheek. She nodded._

"_You poor thing. I know of something, that could make you happy." _

_He grinned again and she didn't like it, but she wanted to be happy. Reaching into his jacket, he retrieved a little bag from it, filled with white powder. She thought it might be sugar and she liked sugar._

_Smiling for the first time since forever, she just had to ask him. "Is that sugar? My mom never allowed me to eat sugar like that. She said it's bad for my teeth."_

_The man laughed. "You are right, this is sugar. But a special sugar; just for grownups! You have to snort it through your nose."_

"_Through my nose?" She was confused now. Did all adults do this?_

"_Yes. Let me show you. Come here."_

_She was hesitant at first, but the man seemed nice so far. Maybe she judged him wrong._

"_Hold your hand like this." He constructed, balling his hand into a fist and holding the back of his hand upwards. _

_She did as he asked._

_He poured a small amount of the sugar on the back of her hand and cut it into neat small lines with a card. It looked like UNO. She used to play UNO with Danny and her dad. He then pulled out a small tube, like the ones you would get with a soft drink, from a pocket and put one end against his nostril. He then put the other on the end of one of the lines and started to snort the sugar in his nose._

_He then moved to the other line and did the same. He leaned back and rubbed his nostrils with a finger, then with two before relaxing and smiling at her. He looked happy._

"_Now it's your turn." He looked at her expectantly._

_Taking on of her hands, he put a tiny amount of sugar on the back of the hand. "That'll be enough for you. You are still young."_

_It was just a tiny pile, nearly nothing but he handed her the tube and she took it. She put it to her nose and put the other end against the small pile of powder. _

_Suddenly a door behind the sugar man opened and out came a smart looking man. He had really short hair; shaved nearly bald. He had a short stubble around his lips. A cigarette in one hand, he was about to light it when he cast a glance towards them. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, child." He had a deep and cold voice; it felt nothing like the warm voice her dad would use when he talked to her. Still, she felt like listening to him, obeying to him. _

_Especially, after the sugar man frantically tried to hide his bag. _

_She got up and immediately walked to the smoking man. "Why?"_

_The smoking man looked over to the sugar man. "Why don't you tell her, Stuart?"_

"_M-Mr. Balik…" He was stuttering._

"_I told you what would happen if you would drug a young girl again, didn't I? I told you what would happen if you used my shit on a girl again, didn't I?"_

"_P-please…"_

_Mr. Balik turned towards the door and opened it again. He motioned for someone to come outside and huge man with huge muscles appeared. He had tan skin and thick, angry eyebrows. _

"_Younes, clean that pile of dirt up." He nodded his head towards the man called Stuart._

_Younes nodded and after two long strides he had Stuart by the collar. Stuart shouted and kicked but Younes wasn't fazed as he dragged him bag inside the building. He closed the door behind her and Mr. Balik._

"_That wasn't sugar, was it?" She asked Mr. Balik, unable to keep the sadness out of her voice. _

"_No. That was cocaine."_

"_What is cocaine?"_

_The man looked down at her. "Really bad stuff. When you use it once, you will want it again and again until it kills you. All of it for maybe an hour or two of happiness in a miserable life and you can't even be sure that you'll feel happy when using it."_

_Piper felt sick. She almost snorted that stuff! "How do you know?"_

"_I sell it."_

"_But you said it's bad! Why do you sell it if it's bad?"_

_Mr. Balik laughed at her. "Because of money, why else?"_

"_My mom once told me that I never should do something just for money. I got a bad grade once and she was really mad at me. I asked her for 5 dollars if I got a good mark the next time and she said the money thing then." She smiled at the memory of her mom._

"_Look, brat." The man squatted down so he was more around her height. He touched her cheek. "Where are your parents?"_

_The girl looked down. "They're dead."_

_Nodding, the man asked. "Who hit you?"_

"_The lady from the orphanage." She frowned. "I hate her."_

"_Why did she hit you?"_

"_I asked for more food because I was hungry. She yelled at me that they didn't even have enough money to feed themselves…something about a butch it or…I don't know. She kept yelling at me because of it and I yelled back that it wasn't my fault and she then hit me, twice."_

_The man smiled at her. He looked kind for the first time since she met him. "It's called a budget. And, see? It's about money. If you don't have money, you are sad and angry. Like the orphanage lady. If you have money, you are happy. If the orphanage lady would have had money, she wouldn't have hit you."_

_The girl nodded. What he said made sense. "Everything is worth money. Everything is worth my happiness. Don't care about other people, because they won't care about you. Care about yourself and nobody else."_

_Hanging on his every word, she nodded again._

_The man looked at her for a few moments, before seemingly deciding on something. He got up and opened the door. _

"_Follow me."_

_And she followed him. Everywhere._

* * *

Piper was in Los Angeles. She was sitting in a rented van, binoculars in hand and scouting the comings and goings of cars and guards. Wearing a black wig and sunglasses was necessary and once again she was glad that she had noticeable body markings such as tattoos or piercings.

It was nearly a week since she arrived in LA. A week was what she gave herself for scouting. After that, mission was to be sat in motion.

Kubra didn't have more time.

Her phone rang and she tapped the small _Bluetooth_ headset she was wearing to accept the call.

"Piper."

It was Kubra. She expected him to call. He always did when she was planning for his jobs. "Hey."

"When will you start the job?"

"In two days' time."

"Good. Any complications?"

"No. What you gave me made things very foreseeable and easy. I just need to study the comings and goings, maybe spot somebody interesting to especially prepare for. Maybe someone new."

"You are very thorough, as always. I didn't expect anything less. That's why you do these jobs and nobody else."

Piper smiled at the compliment. He rarely gave them and when he did you had to search between the lines for them. "I do my best."

"I know. When you are done, go with whatever you find to our base in Santa Monica. I will be there."

"Understood."

"Don't screw this up."

"I won't."

He hung up.

He never wished her luck. He always told her to not screw it up. She wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

The night to set the job into motion came. Her rented van was parked out of sight of Morgan Di Santo's mansion. The place was huge and getting inside would be quite the feat. The site of the mansion was huge. First, there was the huge wall. Getting on top of it was relatively easy, but the mansion was also surrounded by a huge iron fence and trying to find a way through that was the hard part. The patrol routes of the guards were well thought out, not leaving a real blind spot. So, Piper moved the whole wall up to one corner, one end.

When she reached the end, she waited until the guard closest to he walked away and as silently as humanly possible jumped down. She stayed against the rock wall the stone fence, iron fence and mansion were built into moved onwards. Evading a camera and guards she reached the fence, looked to her right and started to climb up. It was an exertive task, but with the right training it was manageable without jeopardizing the job because she got too tired.

Once she reached the other side, she had to be fast, so she moved. She moved from bush to bush statue to statue, until she reached the building.

According to her plans, her target's office was on the west side, third floor, second window of the left. Since she deliberately moved along the west side she just counted the floors and the windows.

Moving four floors and counting doors inside the building would be reckless at best, so she had to decide how to climb up from the outside and their came in the rocky cliff the mansion was built into. She took out her climbing axes from her tool belt, took out her crampons from her bag and put them on her boots and started to climb. It went on easy enough. Once she reached the right height, she took out a hook gun and aimed it at the wall under the window she needed.

Shooting, her aim was true and she pulled hard a couple of times to make sure that it was secured.

Now, she just needed to hope that nobody heard the hook.

She swung herself to the house wall and climbed the short trip to the window.

Taking out a glass cutter, she made small hole in the window and reached inside, opening it.

She climbed inside, took of her crampons and put them in her bag. Her hook gun, after she pulled it from the wall of the house, was once again placed at the bag of her tool belt.

Then she started her search. She looked through various shelves and drawers until she reached a locked drawer. Her electric lock pick opened it in no time and she shifted through some of the folders until she reached a particular one.

It had the FBI crest stamped on it. She leafed through the pages and her eyes got wider with every second. She found what she looked for. Putting it in her backpack she moved on to the computer and started it. Of course it was password protected, but most people did not know that there was an easy way to bypass it.

She clicked on the user account tool, selected Di Santo's account and changed his password. She chose a big random series of numbers, went back to the login window and typed her password. She was in.

Clicking around several times, she finally found a folder with lists of several kingpins. The blonde wasn't sure what those folders may be about but was sure that it wasn't good. Not for Kubra at least. Plugging in a USB flash drive she took with her for this occasion, she copied the folders in it and copied a virus from the flash drive onto the computer. Plugging the flash drive off, she opened the virus on the computer and let it run.

She made sure she had everything secured on her belt and in her backpack and made her way to the window. Her axes were still at the wall, so she aimed her hook gun next to them. Her aim was true again and she made sure that it was secure enough when the door to the office opened. Not looking who it was, she jumped onto the window frame and wanted to swing to the wall when the shot rang.

* * *

**AN: So, I got a tiny cliffy for you guys. I hope you enjoyed the Piper/Kubra history lesson. Alex will have a presence again in the next chap.**

**Thanks for your reviews and favs and follows, guys! I'd marry and shower you all with gifts if I could. I love you guys.**


	4. Nobody Likes Moles

Piper leaned into the seat of her rented van, letting out a shaky breath.

"Shit…" She cursed under her breath. Cold sweat was forming on her forehead and her upper lip, as she clutched her thigh, a now blood soaked bandage messily covering the bullet wound over the fabric of her black suit.

The black mask she was wearing was discarded, lying on the passenger's seat; her blonde her soaked with sweat, clinging to her head.

Her complete right side was probably covered in bruises and cuts too. When the bullet shot through her thigh she lost her footing on the window sill and crashed against the rock wall. The adrenaline rushing through body gave her the clarity of mind and numbed the pain enough to let her grasp her axes firmly lodged into the rock wall and pack away the hook gun before she slid down.

She didn't know how, but she made it outside without being discovered. A thief sometimes needed luck, but she really tested it this time.

When the blonde arrived at the van, she immediately got inside and took out her first aid kit, tightly bandaging the bullet wound.

Then, she drove, making her way towards Santa Monica. The pain was increasing now though, so the blonde pulled over, turning the engine off.

She took her phone and called Kubra's phone. After the third ring, he picked up.

"Piper."

"Kubra…I need someone…to pick me up."

There was a moment's silence on the phone. "You don't sound well."

"No…I was shot in the leg…when I was about to get out…of there." She groaned and cursed as she shifted in the seat.

"I'll send someone immediately. Where are you?"

"Barrington Ave…in a grey van…it's rented. I need two…someone needs to take the van…"

She could hear Kubra yelling orders, doors open and closing before he talked to her again. "The job was still success?"

Piper smiled, because he first took care of her and then asked about the job. "Of course…got a folder…with the FBI crest…looked through it…" She shifted again, trying to keep herself awake. "It's evidence…got computer data on a flash drive…about all major drug lords…you are in there too…I think there's a mole…"

Another long silence followed, before he spoke again. "Well done. When your suspicions are accurate and when we find the mole everybody will know that it's thanks to you."

Her tired smile was now radiating. "Thank you…" She did him proud.

Looking outside she saw two men walking towards her van. "They are here…I'll see you in a few."

She hung up and opened the door.

"Pipes." It was Fahri. The other was the one she kneed in the balls after he insulted her small breasts.

"Nice to see you, Fahri. You too, Nazir." She grinned at the stocky, bald man.

"You look like crap." Nazir eyed her coldly. He still hadn't forgiving her humiliating him in front of half of the cartel and he still hadn't forgotten how Kubra passed his rank in the cartel to Fahri and made him only fourth highest, because he called Piper _Kubra's bitch_ after she kneed him.

"You too…now help me up, would you. Careful with my right side."

Fahri pulled her left arm over his shoulder, her mask and backpack in her right hand, and moved her towards his car. Fahri then instructed Nazir with the next steps. "Drive the van to our garage and have someone pick up whatever of hers is still in the there and bring it to her. Clean up the van. Make it sparkling clean, refuel it and drive it back to the rental place. The address should be in the somewhere in the glove compartment."

Nazir nodded and, after frowning at the blood stain on the driver's seat, resigned as he sat down and started the van.

Fahri walked to his car with Piper and helped her sit down on the passenger's seat.

She leaned her head back, tired as hell, and closed her eyes. She glanced over at Kubra's right hand, as he, after stowing her bag in the backseat, placed himself on the driver's seat, starting the car and turning around.

"What happened? Usually you don't look like this after jobs from Kubra, let alone your own."

Piper chuckled. "It was a risky thing from the beginning…a stone fence, an iron fence, a mansion built into a…small mountain? I couldn't use climbing equipment on the mansion either…or I'd wake everyone up for sure. Had to take my chances with the hook gun though…in the end, I really needed luck and despite being shot…I think I got lucky. Somehow. I'll take being sore for a few days over being dead anytime."

Fahri nodded. "True. We are there."

* * *

They left the elevator, Piper still leaning heavily onto Fahri, her bag clutched tightly in her hand. Entering his office, they saw Kubra sitting on his big chair, a glass of whiskey in his hand. He looked at her and his eyes cast down to her leg.

"You need someone to have a look at your leg."

"It's okay…I just need to have it cleaned and bandaged properly. It was a clean shot…right through the leg."

Kubra nodded at her. "Still. I'll have Vause help you to your room and clean you up. When you are done, come back here."

"Yes." She threw him a quick smile before Fahri helped her down onto a chair. Opening her bag she retrieved the folder and her flash drive. "You can have a look…at these." Handing both things to Fahri, she continued. "Be careful which folder you open…on the flash drive though…there's a virus…on it."

Kubra raised an eyebrow at her in question.

"I put it in Di Santo's…computer." She shifted again and looked up when she heard quick steps approaching. A smirk appeared on her lips as Piper saw the tall, sexy brunette from the auction. Before greeting her though, she turned back to Kubra. "He lost everything he had…on his computer. He either is smart…and has backup drives…or he is now empty handed. Either way…he is pretty much blind for the moment. His folders are mostly outdated as far…as I saw."

At that Kubra actually laughed out loud. Fahri himself chuckled next to her and nodded approvingly while Alex smirked at her, shaking her head. "Very good. Very, very good. You outdid yourself Piper. Vause, help her clean herself up, tend to her wounds and bring her back here for something to eat."

Alex nodded and leaned down so Piper could swing an arm around the brunette's shoulder. "You smell good, Alex Vause."

Grinning, the brunette cast a sideways glance at the blonde leaning into her. "I'm afraid you don't, being all sweaty and bloody. Pretty gross, actually."

"Wow, that's rude."

She couldn't help but chuckle at the blonde. They arrived at Piper's room. It was always reserved for her, ever since she was a child.

Alex sat her down on the bed and Piper started to unzip her suit. The brunette took a step back and crossed her arms over her chest, a smirk playing on her lips as she watched the blonde undress.

Piper cocked an eyebrow at her as she stopped undressing for a moment. "Don't get your panties wet yet…I don't think that I am that much of a looker right now."

Looking actually disappointed, Alex relented and helped the blonde out of her suit. Her grin, when she saw the blonde's bare perky breasts, turned into a grimace when she saw the deep blue and purple bruising on the blonde's right side.

"Let me draw you a warm bath to relax. I'll be back in a minute."

Piper nodded. "That'd be nice…thank you."

Since the soft mattress felt already so inviting, Piper laid down and sighed in contentment. She heard the water hit the bath tub and couldn't wait to sink into the hot water and _just relax_.

"Do you know why Kubra has me take care of you?"

Already wondering when the brunette would ask, Piper grinned as she answered. "He doesn't just trust any servants with me, you know. Having you take care of me is actually a sign of trust. It means that he holds you in high regard. You'll probably do bigger and more important jobs pretty soon."

Alex came out of the bathroom and helped the blonde up, leading her to the tub now filled with hot water and flowery scented bubbles.

"Really? Are you sure?" The brunette looked eager for her to confirm her answer.

Moaning in contentment as she let herself sink into the bath and hissing, as her bullet wound and her cuts burned from the hot water, she looked at Alex through half lidded eyes. "Alex…I would never joke about something like that. Kubra had Fahri…his second in command, his _right hand_, pick me up from a place not even ten minutes from here. Any half witted fool could have picked me up and driven me back here. But he chose Fahri."

"Just what are you to Kubra? He is so different with you…" She was really curious.

"I don't know you nearly enough to answer this question for you, Alex Vause. Just know that I have known Kubra since I was eight years old and that he saved my life and gave me purpose. Had I not met him, then I don't think I would have survived the elevenths year of my life."

The brunette nodded, deep in thought.

* * *

Piper and Alex knocked and entered Kubra's office, a plate with a lid on it sitting on the table. Alex helped the blonde to her chair, which she thanked her for with a kiss on the brunette's cheek, a mischievous smile on her lips. Alex just smirked in return, visibly pleased with the blonde's way of thanking her. The brunette stood at the door, not sure if she was allowed to sit down or if she was about to be dismissed.

Kubra and Fahri were busy with a notebook, Piper's flash drive plugged in and the files copied onto the notebook.

Turning to the blonde, Kubra looked very angry, but she knew it was not with her; at least not exactly. "I am most displeased to say that you were right, Piper. There is a mole in my cartel."

The blonde glanced at Alex, seeing how the brunette's eyes widened in surprise. "What is in the files?"

"Trafficking details, our profits, were we sell most and were the least, our finances…too much. It was important that you infected Di Santo's personal computer. He will have backup drives, but until then he will be blind and fall behind. You did a great thing today, Piper; even at your own expense."

Piper just nodded, knowing full well that he thanked her without saying it. "Are there any indicators as to who it is?"

"Somehow…the documents are reports from someone who signs them all off with…what was it?" Kubra looked over his shoulder at Fahri who was still busy reading through the files.

"Kingfisher." Kubra's right hand man mumbled, distracted by his reading.

Suddenly Alex spoke up. "Kingfisher?"

Kubra looked at her, raising a brow. "You know something, Vause?"

"I…I think so." She suddenly didn't feel so confident, but if she was right…she had to share her suspicions. "There's this girl…Dolcie I think…we talked about tattoos once and she said she one on the small of her back…a common kingfisher…she said they are her favorite birds because they are pretty or something…"

Fahri turned from his chair, looking at Kubra. "That's a good thought. Dolcie Brillás…I recruited her, half a year ago. Around then this," He motioned with a hand to the notebook, "must have started."

Kubra nodded. "Bring her here, wherever she is. Let's see what she knows about this mess."

* * *

The next morning, Piper woke up feeling incredibly sore. All her muscles ached and the cuts were scabbing. She groaned when getting out of her bed, her thigh feeling stiff and nearly unmovable.

Limping to the sink in the bathroom, she washed her face before combing her hair with the brush that was on the sink.

When she left the bathroom she grabbed a pair of yoga pants and an oversized sweater and then left her room to go to the dining room. There she met Kubra who nodded at her, as did Fahri. Alex on the other hand raked her eyes over the blonde's legs, their form and tone not hidden by the pants.

Piper soaked the attention up like a sponge.

"Good morning." She greeted them, sitting down across from Alex. There were several others present at the table- Nazir for instance- but mostly people she did not care for much.

"How is your leg?" Kubra asked her.

Helping herself with several spoonfuls of cut up fruit she answered him. "Stiff."

He nodded, expecting that. "It should go away in a few days. A little bit rest should suffice."

"I expected as much. Alex here was a great help though." She smiled innocently at the brunette whose eyes got wide. "The hot bath she drew me was really thoughtful."

Kubra just raised a brow at that before returning back to his breakfast. Alex shot Piper an incredulous look and blushed as others on the table sniggered at what Piper said, while the blonde ate her fruits as if nothing happened.

Piper enjoyed toying with the brunette. She knew that the tall woman was interested in her. It was obvious how her eyes always ate her appearance up, not mattering if it was in a scandalous red dress or in lazy yoga pants. The brunette's eyes were always on her when they were in the same room.

And Piper gladly returned the pleasure, enjoying Alex's looks as much as Alex enjoyed hers. The dark her and her bright green eyes, the pale smooth skin, her strong legs, her unique rockabilly style- and Piper didn't overlook the brunette's tattoos either. They made her look even more forbidden and dangerous, more mysterious- and that's why Piper felt so attracted to her and that's why Piper wanted to know her better and be pursued by her.

She was pulled from her thoughts when the door opened and in came Younes, still as giant as ever, and carried a young girl on his shoulder who was struggling and crying but to no avail.

He dropped her unceremoniously on the floor and Kubra got up from the head of the table, moving over to her. "So, you are Dolcie?" He asked her, his voice deadly calm.

"Y-yes…" She was shaking like a leave, trying to shrink away as the attention from everyone was shifted to her. Piper kept popping random dices of fruit in her mouth, eyeing the girl only with half of her attention while the other was trained on Alex. The brunette seemed uneasy and worried, obviously having never seen something like she was about to see.

For the first time since the start of her drug importing carrier, Alex Vause would see what happens to snitches, spies, traitors and moles when they were caught in a drug cartel.

Piper had seen it a lot of times before and this was nothing new; the only difference was that she was involved in the uncovering of the fact that there even was a mole.

"Do you know why you are here?" Kubra continued.

The girl shook her head. "No…" Her voice was just above a whisper.

Kubra turned to the table. "Does anybody other than Fahri, Piper and Vause know?"

Piper watched down the length of the table as everyone shook their heads.

Kubra again looked at the girl. "Piper discovered yesterday that there is a mole in my cartel." The table erupted in wild mumbles, everyone whispering. "We have suspicion that it is you."

The girls eyes got wide and all the color drained from her face. "What? Why? I swear, it's not me!"

"The files were signed with what probably is a codename…kingfisher."

Realization dawned in her eyes. "Because of my tattoo? Alex!" She looked at the brunette, a mixture of hurt and resignation in her eyes.

"You know I had to tell them, Dolcie." She sounded sad. "No risks."

Piper looked to her left and glanced at Nazir. He looked really tense, his hands under the table. She leaned further back in her chair, trying to get a better look on his hands, before giving up. She just had to take the plunge, hoping that she wouldn't make a fool of herself.

"Dolcie, how good do you know Nazir?" She asked. Glancing to her left, she saw Nazir tensing further.

Kubra scowled at her. "I hope you have a good reason for asking this, Piper."

Piper ignored him and concentrated on the girl. "Dolcie?"

Desperate to grasp at anything that could get her out of this mess, she answered. "I slept with him once."

Grimacing at the thought of a naked Nazir, she continued her interrogation. "When was that?"

A look of concentration on her face, Dolcie answered. "Pretty soon when I was recruited by Fahri…six or seven months ago I guess."

"Did he ask about your tattoo?"

"Yes…"

Kubra got angrier by the minute, realizing where this was going. Nazir sat absolutely motionless, all eyes on him.

Piper turned towards him. "Nazir, did you know about the mission I went on?"

He didn't answer, but Kubra answered for him. "My six highest ranked men were in the room. I briefed everybody on the situation and how we planned to proceed…"

Fahri shook his head. "Nazir…"

Suddenly, Nazir humped up from the table and moved over to Piper, gun in hand. There were shouts and weapons were drawn, but Piper, her instincts on the ready, reached up and grabbed onto Nazir's gun, pulled it with all her strength forward. The momentum of her pulling, combined with his angry strides, made Nazir lose his balance and fall towards the table. Her side ached, her leg screamed in agony, but she ignored it all, got up, grabbed the back of his head and slammed his face on the table, once, twice, three times. Blood was pouring from his nose, his grasp on the gun slackened as he tried to find his orientation again.

She grabbed the gun and pointed it at his head. She looked at Kubra. "Do you need him for questions?"

He shook his head no, smirking at her.

So, she pulled the trigger.

* * *

**AN: I don't know what it is, but writing this story is addictive. It's so much fun, writing such a different Piper. This is a totally different approach. She has been with Kubra for so long, learned his views of the world and partially became him. But she also seeks his approval, wants to make him proud.**

**To answer your question, Justine, I can't tell you just yet. I have several ideas and am in the process of sorting through them. Such a situation won't arise for quite some time though.**

**And Bryda18, I don't have a definite schedule. Right now, I update really quickly but I won't be able to keep that up, that much is clear. Enjoy this pace while it lasts!**

**And thank you all for your reviews, favs and follows!**


	5. The Heat Of The Moment

The room was silent. A pool of blood stained the tablecloth, getting wider and thicker. The blonde felt droplets of blood on her face, so she grabbed a napkin and wiped it off as good as she could.

"Fucking asshole…" She muttered. "Pissing me off even when he's dead."

Kubra motioned for two men to carry the lifeless body of his now dead fourth highest ranked cartel member away as Piper sat ungracefully back down on her chair. She groaned at the pain in her leg.

"Could someone bring me some painkillers, please?" Piper asked into the room.

Kubra looked at his men, most of them still a little stunned. He then stared down one of the younger, less important ones. "You there! What's your name?"

He jumped, not expecting being talked to by the head of the cartel. "Graham…my name's John Graham. Mr. Balik. Sir."

"Go get Piper some painkillers, Graham. Now."

Kubra then turned his attention back to Piper. "You should get washed up."

"I know."

Alex then got up, even paler then she usually was. "I…I can help her back to her room."

Nodding approvingly, Kubra motioned for her to do as she suggested. "Much appreciated, Vause."

Helping her walk the way she did the day before already, they arrived at Piper's room, none of them talking.

Piper took off her now blood stained sweater and looked at it with an expression of mild disgust. Going to the bathroom she washed her face and hands thoroughly, seeing the clear water become red as it went down the drain.

She wanted to remove her yoga pants when she looked up to see Alex staring at her with an unreadable expression.

"What is it?"

Alex kept staring at her for another moment, before she spoke up. "You just killed somebody. How can you be so calm?"

Piper shrugged. "He wasn't the first. Probably won't be the last either."

"Fuck…" Alex ran a hand through her hair, not knowing what to say to that revelation.

It wasn't surprising to the blonde that, what happened in the dining room, shook the brunette; especially since it was the first time she ever saw something like that in real life and not in some movie. It was also obvious to Piper, that Alex didn't really count this in, blinded by the thought of quick money and glamorous parties. She didn't think about what happened to those who betrayed their cartel.

Piper on the other hand saw these kinds of things since her teen years. Since she was fourteen years old she saw the execution of traitors and the likes. At first she was shaken and couldn't sleep without nightmares for weeks. But Fahri explained these things to her. He told her what this business was about and that you had to be ruthless with traitors. She understood of course, she had that talk very often with Kubra already. But it was the sight of blood and pieces of his skull and brain painting the bright white wall in red.

But eventually she got used to it and that helped her to not lose it after she killed her first man.

Now it was her turn to explain what she learned to a rookie. The blonde was actually eager and excited about it.

"Look, Alex…I know how you feel. I was fourteen when I saw that kind of execution for the first time…ironically it was Nazir who did it." She actually laughed at that, making Alex look at her strangely. "Anyways…I won't say that you will get used to it because that's not the important part. The important part is that you _have_ to get used to it. You can be nice and kind and all to your friend, family and other loved ones…but if you show one ounce of weakness to your enemies- and Nazir was the enemy- then you are dead. If you show weakness to your enemies in front of your allies then you lose respect and nothing is more important in a drug cartel then respect from your allies." She stared intently into the brunette's eyes, holding the eye contact, her expression not playful or mocking; no smirk to be seen. The blonde was dead serious now, making the brunette understand that this business she got herself into was not just money, reaches and thrill. She made her understand that this business was, on top of all its perks, deadly. "There is nothing more important than being respected by your allies and being feared by your enemies."

Alex sighed, once again wondering if she should have never taken Fahri up on his offer. "It's just…I never thought…"

"I know." The blonde got up from her bed, bare from her waist upwards, and moved closer to the brunette. She reached up and cradled Alex's cheek with a hand. "I understand. But you have to see, Alex…once you stepped into this world…what you saw back there…it became your reality. There will come a day when you will have to kill somebody. It may be years from now, it may be in a week. It may be because somebody messed your job up; it may be because it is to save your life. But you will have to get used to it if you want to live a long life."

Alex nodded. She knew that. She knew all of that but she thought, that if all these things were stowed somewhere back deep in her mind, ignored, then it may not happen to her. But Piper brought it all back, with vengeance. The blonde looked younger than Alex was and Alex wasn't sure if it was reality or just the looks, but she was so much more experienced with this life as a criminal. She wasn't even in the drug business but Kubra's people respected her and she now saw that it wasn't just because she was close to Kubra. No, it was because she had proven herself to the cartel again and again. The brunette didn't know the details, but it was obvious.

And she felt drawn to this woman. Piper Chapman had such a pull on her; Alex didn't know what it was and what it meant, but she felt intrigued by the blonde. It was obvious that she was dangerous- deadly even. She just killed a man and wasn't fazed in the least. She was calm, told the brunette in a disturbingly nonchalant manner that she killed before and that she expected to kill in the future.

And still, it didn't disturb Alex the way it should and _that_ was what disturbed Alex. She should be scared. She should run away, distance herself from the blonde but she felt herself inch closer to her and closer until their lips brushed against each other. She felt the blonde open her lips, licking along Alex's with her tongue until the brunette opened hers and touched the blonde's tongue with her own.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, making them jump away from each other. Annoyed, Piper glared at the door. "Who is it?"

"I…I got your painkillers, Miss Chapman."

Sighing, Piper looked at the brunette. "Don't move away." She winked.

Alex took a deep breath to calm her breathing as she watched the blonde open her door, bare-chested. The young man, no older than twenty, blushed a deep red, staring openly at the blonde's breasts. The brunette felt a wave of protectiveness and was slightly annoyed at how the blonde flaunted her looks and physical attributes. She accepted the bottle of pills and thanked the boy- he was still far from being a _man_- and closed the door.

The blonde walked over to her night table. Popping a pill in her mouth, she took the bottle of water from her night table and took a couple deep gulps right out of the bottle. Turning her attention back to Alex, she cocked a brow at the brunette's frosty expression. "What?"

"You sure seem comfortable with flashing your tits like that." The brunette huffed.

Piper chuckled at that. "I like my body and I enjoy the attention. I like to show my body off."

"So you just like walk around, flashing your tits and ass because you enjoy the attention?"

Now laughing openly, Piper walked over to Alex. "I don't see you complaining when I walk around bare-boobed around you." She took one of Alex's hands in hers and moved it just over her breasts. Leaning her head next to the taller woman's ear, she whispered. "I don't see you complaining now." Closing the distance between the brunette's hand and her breast, she kneaded it with Alex's hand. "You still are not complaining." Piper whispered into the brunette's ear.

Her breath was ragged as she felt the blonde's breast and nipple on the palm of her hand. "I…don't like it…when you do it around others…"

Kissing the brunette's neck and along her jaw, she mumbled in between. "So, are you jealous?"

"No." But Alex knew that was a bold-faced lie. She was jealous as hell. She wanted Piper Chapman, this alluring, mysterious and dangerous-as-hell blonde for herself.

"Liar."

This pissed the brunnette off. It pissed her off that the blonde could read her like an open book, could see through her lies; that could throw her off balance with just some simple words and actions. She was stronger than this; she didn't need someone to lead her hand to touch a breast. She was the one who lead during sex, who made her lovers come undone and not the other way round. She was the dominant one.

So, she grasped the blonde just under her butt cheeks and heaved her up, making her squeal in surprise and lock her legs around the brunette's waist and her arms around her neck. A low hiss escaped her as her wounded thigh throbbed in pain but she ignored it.

The blonde let herself be carried to the bed and dropped down, gasped as Alex dived onto her and kissed, bit and sucked on her neck and jaw line, groping her breasts aggressively.

She moved her mouth further down, trailing her path with wet kisses and licks until she reached a breast and took a nipple in her mouth, sucked it in and rolled it around with her tongue. Piper moaned and her back arched from the bed as she squeezed her thighs, trying to get some friction where she needed it most.

Alex ceased her ministrations on the blonde's breasts and started to remove the blonde's yoga pants, getting help from Piper who moved her hips up. Alex hooked her fingers under Piper's panties, taking them off with the yoga pants.

The blonde's right side was still covered in blue and purple blotches and the bullet wound was still covered by the white bandages, but neither paid any mind to it, too caught up in their desire for each other.

She stared at the blonde's wet, clean shaved center. Neither felt any need for any further foreplay, so Alex dived right in, a deep lick through the blonde's lips, tasting her for the first time and immediately feeling intoxicated, in need for more, never wanting to stop.

Piper moaned loudly, her legs hooked over Alex's shoulders, her body stiffening and writhing with every lick and suck, her hips bucking towards Alex's hot mouth and tongue, not wanting to lose the contact. Her hands were tangled in Alex's dark hair, her eyes closed tightly.

"Finger…" She gasped out and a loud moan escaped her as she felt herself being filled with first one long finger and then another, pumping in and out of her. She felt her orgasm arrive quickly and hit her like a freight train, her whole body stiffening and going limb.

She felt Alex move up and kiss her hard, making her moan as she tasted herself on Alex's lips.

"I'm always on top in bed." Alex mumbled against her lips.

"I'm not complaining…" Piper responded, still out of breath.

Giving herself a moment to catch her breath, she started to get up from bed, moving towards the bathroom. "I'm going to take a bath…" She stopped at the door, glancing over her shoulder. "Care to join?"

Alex's answer was immediate as she removed her clothes.

* * *

After two weeks added to the planned one week she was finally back at home. A cab dropped her off at her drive and, after she paid him, she went towards her beautiful and secluded home.

Her leg was nearly fully recovered. She would need another few days until her leg was fully capable of being fully put under the stress her occupation demanded. The bruises Piper received during her last job were now fully faded away, a very pale yellow at best. She unlocked her door, her bag slung over her shoulder and made her way directly downwards to her basement, opening the heavy door, then her safes and put her bag with her gear inside.

Locking everything up she moved back upstairs and let herself fall down on her couch.

She took out her phone and scrolled through the contacts until she found Polly. The redhead probably was furious, expecting her to be gone a week and now she had been gone a whole three weeks and kind of forgot to charge her phone during that time. She was too caught up with recovering and having mind blowing sex with a certain tall brunette with gorgeous glasses and a sexy as hell voice.

Pressing the call button, she waited for a few rings and winced, when an angry Polly answered the call.

"You fucking asshole! Where the fuck were you?! Do you know how worried I was?!"

"Yes, well…I was kind of caught up in something and then there was Alex…"

A moment of silence followed, Polly trying to decide if she should give in to her anger or curiosity and in the end, it was the curiosity that won. "Who the hell is Alex?"

"The better question is 'what the hell is Alex'. And I would answer with 'hot, sexy and blessed with such a talented mouth'."

Polly laughed at her friend, her anger forgotten as they dived into the smutty topic. "He went down on you?"

"She."

Letting out a loud groan in disappointment, Polly wanted to end the topic right then. "I don't talk lesbian sex so let's talk about something else."

"Oh, alright. But honestly, if you want someone to go down on you, just visit a lesbian bar."

"No!"

"Your fault." Piper stretched her legs before resting her feet on her coffee table. "So, what were you up to?"

"You mean aside from worrying about you?"

Rolling her eyes, Piper mumbled an apology. "Sorry about that."

"You can apologize with buying me dinner or something."

Sighing , she agreed.

"So…you know, Larry asked a lot about you."

"Polly…" Piper was getting fed up with this Larry business and her best friend's inability to understand that she had no desire in dating him whatsoever.

"What?"

"You know exactly what."

Polly gasped. "Wait? Are you dating this Alex chick?"

"No…dating her would be complicated at best. She travels a lot."

"So, what's your problem? Larry is down to earth, kind; he would treat you like a princess!"

A headache was starting from all the eye-rolling Piper was doing. "Yes, they are all synonyms for boring, boring and more boring. Seriously Polly, as your best friend I am asking you this now as kindly as humanly possible: stop this Larry business before you make me punch you."

"Alright, alright. I'll tell him that you are not interested."

"About time."

They switched topics and talked for another half hour, Piper glad that she could just relax again after the last stressful weeks.

* * *

A redhead was at a very glamorous party, enjoying the company of an attractive blonde woman- her favorites- as she took the interior of the mansion in. This was going to be her next target. It had been a while since she presented the most expensive piece at an auction, and now she had this big chance.

She needed to top Piper again.

Excusing herself from the blonde woman, she started to mingle with some other guests when a familiar looking, grey haired man approached her.

"Giselle Du Lac, I presume?"

"Why yes, monsieur. How can I be of service to you?"

"You can tell me who stole my Elephant Diamond."

There was a moment of tense silence until the redhead started to smirk.

"How much?"

* * *

**AN: Here is another chapter. I have never written any adult scenes so far, let alone one with a same sex couple- how did I do? **

**And thank you all for the overwhelming love I feel for this story! I seriously did not expect this to be so well liked! It makes me really happy.**

**And, as a warning beforehand: there might soon come a time during which I won't update for quite some time but it's ****not ****because I gave up on this story or whatever but because I have some serious pain in my right arm, especially my wrist, and I am going to see a doctor (again) because of it and I don't know what'll come out of it. It may be just some medicine or something more serious. I have really no idea. Just so you know beforehand.**

**I also reread my previous chapters and found some really stupid spelling mistakes and stuff. I'll take care of them when I get my lazy bum moving. I promise.**

**That being said: thanks for reviewing, for the favs and follows. Don't forget to review this one and tell me if the sex scene was any good!**


	6. Clusterfuck

Some time had passed since her last heist; since the Elephant Diamond. So, Piper looked around, mingled and prospected for new targets.

There were so many.

Old people, used to their riches, used to their wealth and power were her favorites. They were lax with their securities but they also were usually the ones with the most valuable possessions.

If she could, she would avoid stealing from newly rich and up-and-coming wealthy people. They were paranoid; they knew and understood high-tech security. They used it. Of course Piper had the means and, most of all, the talent to be able to steal from them. But why bother if there were easier targets with equally- if not more- valuable goods to be stolen?

So, she was at a gathering of New York's finest, wearing a beautiful golden cocktail-dress, catching the eye of men and women alike with her confident smirk and smokey eyes. She carried herself with a well-trained elegance, gathering it along with her confidence around her to veil herself in it, hiding her true intentions.

The talking was something that she learned from Giselle. The redhead taught her the natural charm that she now possessed, that she used for her advantage. It was a game to her, the harder it was to charm and seduce her target the more fun it was; the more it motivated her.

It was amusing to her, how people would get prouder and more arrogant the richer they got. Their ego would inflate until it was impossible to fit them into the same room. Add a few drinks, make sultry eyes, feed their pride and ego and their secrets were the blonde's.

It all applied to her newest target. A well rounded man, his breath foul from all the alcohol she made him consume, her fingertips sweaty from when they touched his chubby cheeks. But it was worth it. He had a family heirloom, passed on through generations that reached far back to the mid- 1800ths. From what he told her it would be worth a good million.

Her fingers were already itching. Finally she could steal something again.

* * *

The planning went on without a hitch. There wasn't much she had to look out for. It would be pretty much a "go in, grab your target item and go out"- job.

So, she was already at the front door of the mansion and was at the process of unlocking it. The numbers of appeared on her device, the digital lock turned from red to green and the door was open. This target was a serious fool, his ego bigger than his stomach and he blatantly showed it off in his living room, because there it was, what she was looking for.

How no one thought of stealing this heirloom was beyond her. She grabbed it, after making sure that it was not tied to some security system, put it into her backpack and was just about to leave when she heard a sound that made her stomach drop.

There, outside of the mansion, were several police cars, one of them speaking into the megaphone, saying that whoever was inside should give up because they were surrounded.

She then heard a door open upstairs, followed by annoyed muttering, and she knew she had to move.

Piper made her way to the back of the house, hoping beyond hope that there was no police officer covering the backdoor of the mansion. Being as silent as possible while trying not to panic because of her predicament was hard but she somehow reached the backdoor without alerting her theft victim. A sudden flash from a flashlight outside of her emergency exit made her hesitate but she had to try. The front side of the building was out of question. So, she took a deep breath and, with all the speed she could muster, barged through the door and ran.

She heard shouts, ordering her to stop, but she kept on running. All her physical training, all her parkour training, everything she needed for being at her highest physical efficiency was needed. She ran, used every obstacles in the backyard as a barrier between her and the cops. Jumping over and sliding under everything that was lying around, she didn't lose any speed until she was as close to the wall surrounding the mansion as possible. She pulled her backpack forwards, still running, grabbed her hooked rope, still running and threw it over the wall, still running. With a mighty jump and a few additional steps she was already nearly at the top. Pulling herself upwards again, she reached it, grabbed her rope and put it back in her backpack. She looked around, figured she was as safe as she could be and jumped down from the wall.

Her van was out of question and she didn't want to bother Kubra and Fahri with this mess right now. They had their own hands full with Di Santo.

To call one of her colleagues would be beyond stupid and she didn't want to explain herself to any friends.

There was one option.

* * *

A black sporty car arrived at a dark back alley she was hiding in. It flashed it lights twice and she moved out, opened the passenger door and slid in, clutching her backpack. She took off her mask, stuffed it inside the pack and flashed her rescuer a tired, grateful smile.

"Thank you so much, Alex."

The brunette smirked at her. "Always wanted to rescue you from a messed up job. It is I, Dame Alex Vause, who came to thy rescue, my dear Piper Chapman, my damsel in distress."

Piper snorted at that, giggled and felt oddly at ease with Alex, despite how narrowly she escaped a possible prison sentence.

"Someone snitched."

Alex glanced at Piper, her eyebrows high. "What? Are you sure."

The blonde nodded grimly. "Definitely. I am always careful. Overcautious even. And my target went out from his bedroom, _pissing_ about how the police disturbed him in his sleep and they better have a damn good reason, meaning, he had no fucking idea that I was even there. The cops just appeared. Someone snitched on me."

"Fuck. Do you have any idea who it could be?"

A few moments of silence followed that question, Piper pondering it, wondering if there was anything she missed over the past months, but she couldn't think of anything. "I've got no clue. It could be anybody." She sighed, then grinned wryly. "You know, if there's one stereotype that's true about thieves then it's that there's no honor among them. There's no honor among thieves and never will be."

Alex could only chuckle at that, but it did nothing to quench the worry for the blonde that settled in her stomach.

* * *

Piper attended to the next auction and sold her stolen piece for 2.5 million dollars. During the event she looked around closely for anyone who might seem off around her; might take a glance or two at her direction to often but there was nothing.

She couldn't find anyone who looked suspicious and that worried her most. But the blonde knew that she couldn't let that affect her business. Taking chances and risks came hand in hand with the millions she made. _If_ she would ever get caught though, she already took care of her money. It was one of the very first things that Kubra ever explained her: _take care of your money, make sure that, if you ever get caught, your money is safe._

And she did. Her money was on a digit account in a bank in Switzerland, her book keeper was on the Cayman Islands and only Fahri and Kubra knew who he was since he also worked for them. If she ever got caught, all her information would be given to Kubra and he would bring them to safety.

All that was on her original and legal bank account was a low six digit number. Nothing out of norm for someone who played around in the stock market, got lucky and threw money around because she could.

If they ever caught her in the act they would have nothing more than the heist she was caught at. There was no evidence _ever_ that would hint at more. She always made sure of that.

So, she was sitting at a Starbucks, drinking her juice while Polly played the typical white girl and drank a vanilla frapuccino.

They talked about how things went with Pete and how he and Polly started to talk about getting children when Polly changed topics.

"Hey, I know you don't care much for him, but Larry recently got a new job at the New York Times because some old dude retired and guess what? He already gets to report about that recent theft that was all over the news!"

Piper's heart rate sped up a few notches and she had a bad feeling already. "What…what theft?"

Looking at her as if she suddenly grew a second head, Polly elaborated. "Don't you watch any news? Too busy with all those fancy parties? There was this thief who stole this one old dude's family heirloom that's worth around 950k."

_Well, at least I sold it for far more than it was worth, _she thought drily. "Oh, you mean that. Yes of course. But I didn't really follow it much. Anything new about the thief?" She played it cool. All of her training of façades and deceits wasn't for nothing after all.

The redhead thought for a moment than shook her head. "Last I heard that son of a bitch was really thorough. They expect a highly trained professional and a really athletic guy. Apparently he literally jumped up that rich guy's stone fence. If he wasn't a criminal I'd say that that's really hot but oh well…"

Piper nearly choked on her juice but saved herself and smirked into it as she drank. _You have no idea, Polly._

It annoyed her a little though that everyone was talking about her as if she was a guy.

_Yes of course a woman can't be that really hot athletic thief. _She mentally rolled her eyes.

Her phone rang and she looked at it, frowning as she read the ID. She excused herself from Polly, who just looked at her oddly and walked outside. Taking the call, she leaned against the wall.

"Kubra."

"Piper. I just read it in a newspaper."

"Someone snitched on me. My target had no fucking clue. When the cops arrived he just woke up and pissed on about how they woke him up." She hissed into the phone, getting angry again over the whole thing.

"I thought as much. Do you have any idea who it was?"

"I have no idea. At the auction there was nothing suspicious."

Silence followed when Kubra continued. "Did you recheck all your safeguards? Your money, bank accounts, evidence for previous jobs?"

"Yes. Right after the last one."

"Your van?"

"Got it two days later, but there was nothing inside besides a sports bag and that was hidden in a side latch."

"Good."

"I won't let this throw me off balance though. If I find something worth my time, I'll get it."

Another moment of silence followed. "I expected as much. I have to go. There's soon going to be a meeting…we'll discuss how to proceed with Di Santo."

Piper sneered at that. She hated traitors…especially the ones who back stabbed Kubra. "Just blow his fucking head off."

"I wish I could. But there'd be a power vacuum that everyone would want to fill and that would just cause more problems and we can't afford that. We need to find a reasonable solution."

The blonde sighed. "Alright. If there's anything you need me to do, just give me a call."

"I know." With that he ended the call.

* * *

A week later she already had another job on the ready. This time it was the diamond necklace with its heart shaped centerpiece whose owner remained anonymous for so long but no more.

She heard from a party how some big time banker bought it for his wife a few months ago and sadly she deceased before he could give it to her and now it was lying around untouched and Piper thought she could do something about it.

So she prepared again and was glad that this one was not some eccentric rich guy. Of course he had a big estate and of course he had security measures but nothing she couldn't take care of easily. But she wouldn't be arrogant about it. Piper took every job seriously and would do the same with this one, especially now with the snitch business.

She wanted to have some fun before the job though, so she took out her phone and wanted to call Giselle, but her thumb hovered above the button before she scrolled back up to Alex's name.

Piper didn't know why, she couldn't, for the love of god, figure out what it was about this impossibly naïve brunette, about this new up-and-coming drug importer with those sexy glasses and that voice that made Piper instantly wet, but Alex Vause had this pull on her, had somehow managed to grip tightly at her conscious and subconscious. She bit her lower lip and pressed the call button, nervously fiddling with her the hem of her t-shirt before she got annoyed at herself and forced her hand to stop.

"Don't tell me that I have to play your getaway driver again, because I can't and I'd feel bad if I had to say no."

Piper chuckled at that. "No, I actually wanted to ask you to come over."

"Why Miss Chapman, is that a booty call?"

Smirking into the phone, Piper answered huskily. "If you want it to be."

"I wish I could, kid. But I am in Rio right now."

Ignoring the last part, Piper got hung up on one word. "Kid? Did you just call me _kid_?"

Alex's husky laugh sent shivers down Piper's spine. "Piper, you look so damn young. And I think it just suits you."

If it was anybody else calling her that, Piper knew she would be annoyed at the least but with Alex…she missed the brunette dearly. She wanted to see her more often, she wanted to spend time with her and she wanted to fuck the brunette senseless and be fucked by the brunette senseless.

And she still remembered what she told Polly.

"_No…dating her would be complicated at best. She travels a lot."_

And still, she couldn't call Giselle for a few rounds of sex without any emotional attachment to the other person, nothing but the physical pleasures, giving and receiving them. Just a quick round of _wam, bam, thank you ma'am._ It could be so easy and still, she didn't call the alluring and elegant redhead. She called Alex.

And she didn't mind being called _kid_ by her. From Alex it didn't sound as if she was degrading her capabilities, as if Piper was just some naïve rookie in the world of adults. It didn't sound patronizing. It was just a pet name. Alex gave Piper a pet name and Piper didn't mind. She was far from minding it. The butterflies in her stomach made sure of that.

So she grinned at that. It was a stupid grin, wide and broad and glowing. "I like it."

A few moments of silence followed. "I'm glad."

Alex couldn't be there tonight but they still were up for hours, talking.

* * *

It was late at night. The moon shone bright, illuminating the streets as Piper entered the front yard, avoiding the single camera's line of sight and moving swiftly up the front door. Her target was on a business trip so she could move around easy enough. She unlocked the front door, entered and moved up to the bedroom, searched for a minute and found the necklace. She wanted to leave when, _again_ the outside was flashing with blue, sirens blaring loudly and some _dickhead_ shouting through a megaphone.

Cursing whoever brought this upon her again, she moved swiftly downstairs but turned back up again when she saw heavily armed officers entering. The blonde turned to her left and opened the next best door, entered and, when she saw that it was an office, she moved to the window, cowering and just peeking out. From that side, there was one police car and the officer was aiming his flashlight at her window.

She knew that her chances to escape this time where slim at best, so she did what she had to do, out of desperation. First, she prayed to a god she didn't believe in, hoping he would hold off the two cops who entered for another few moments. Then, she opened the window just a bit, took out her hook gun and aimed it at the cop who was outside, right at his protection vest. She didn't want to kill him; that would be counterproductive. Pulling the trigger, the hook shot out and hit him right at his chest, knocking him down and the breath out of him. Then, she opened the window fully and just as the door to the office opened she jumped out, made a roll and started to run before someone tackled her down, holding her at gunpoint. She moved her hands up slowly as the officer removed her mask, one thought repeating itself over and over in her head.

_FUCK._

* * *

**AN: What do you think will happen now to Pipes?**

**And, you guys got lucky because I got lucky. **

**Apparently I still have Tenosynovitis in my wrist, but this time I went to an orthopedic specialist and he didn't want me to rest my arm but just gave me a painkiller prescription and told me to cool my arm every once in a while- meaning, I still can keep writing. **

**And now, the most important thing: thank you guys so much for all the reviews. I seriously didn't think this story would be so well liked, I am grinning like a fool everytime someone tells me how much they love my badass story or how badass Piper is and how much they love it. I love you guys. And thanks for the silent ones who put my story to alert or even to the favs. Seriously, thank you guys so much.**


	7. I'm Sorry

There were many times when Piper wondered what would happen if ever one of her heists would go awry. She often would imagine going down in a hail of bullets, still holding tightly to her stolen goods- dramatic, for the history books. Of course, such an end of her 'career' always was unlikely.

Other times she imagined to be rescued by a getaway car, in the middle of wild, relentless pursuit with a whole battalion of police cars. She always imagined it to be lots of fun.

But this, her reality, was humiliating. Tackled down by an officer before she was even really on the run, manhandled, unmasked. Roughly turned onto her stomach, her arms on her back and put into handcuffs. All the while being read her rights. Her tool belt and backpack removed. Dragged towards a police car.

Just now she realized that there were several news vans and she actually groaned out loud when she saw someone familiar with curly dark hair and a sweater over a button-down shirt, practically screaming boring.

His mouth was agape when he recognized her. "P-Piper?!"

The officer dragging her to his car stopped, looking at Larry. "You know 'er or what?"

"Well, uh, yes. She, uh, she's a friend of a friend of mine, Piper Chapman."

Groaning again, Piper glared at Larry. "Will you just shut the fuck up, Larry?"

"Shut up, thief scum!" The officer shouted right next to her ear, making her cringe and clench her jaw, restraining herself to knee him in his balls. "You!" He leaned forwards, inspecting Larry's journalist's ID. "Larry Bloom, we'd like to interview you at the station about her. Whatever it is you know about her."

"Y-yes, of course." Before leaving, Larry took a picture of her, pissing her off so much that she actually was about to charge at him, but the officer was already dragging her again towards the police car.

He opened the door, shoving her roughly inside, before closing it again.

A loud sigh left her as the full force of her situation hit her. She had no chance to get out of this. They caught her in the act. Whoever snitched on her made sure, that the cops caught her in the act. The snitch could have just led them to her house but they wouldn't have anything to find there. No, the snitch knew about this, so he or she made sure, that the cops got the chance to get her in the middle of a heist, when there would be actual and hard evidence.

Suddenly a laugh escaped her. She shook her head, wondering how it could have taken her so long.

"Whatcha laughin' at, fuckin' thief?" The driving cop barked at her.

Chuckling again, she let out another sigh. "I know who ratted me out."

* * *

She was brought to the police station where they led her directly to the interrogation room and sat her down on an uncomfortable chair, taking off her handcuffs. She rubbed her wrists, glaring at the angry red skin surrounding them, being cut by the tight the cuffs.

There were small microphones on either side of the table and she knew that whatever she said would be recorded.

A few moments later a detective walked in, sitting across from her, silent for a few moments. "So, you are the reason my people had to surround houses late at night just so we could catch you. I am Detective Claasen."

Piper perked up, immediately recognizing that annoying voice. She heard it before, just through a megaphone. "Houses? What are you talking about, detective?"

Frowning, he leaned towards her. "You are the same thief we nearly caught the last time. You were all over the news. You made us look incompetent?"

Piper leaned backwards, making herself look taking aback. "What? I was just at this one house today! I have no idea what you are talking about."

The detective smirked at her. "You can keep this game up all you want, it is no use. Let's get down to business. Your name is Piper Chapman, according to that journalist, Larry Bloom."

"Yes." _Fucking Larry._

"You are how old?"

"24."

"Your parents?"

"Both deceased when I was eight."

He looked at her, shaking his head. "And you honor their memory by stealing things from other people? This your way of making them proud."

The blonde huffed out a laugh. "If you think you can rattle me with bringing up my dead parents, then I have to disappoint you. But I give you another try."

He raised an eyebrow at her but continued. "Do you have other family?"

"I had two brothers; Cal and Danny. Danny died with my parents. Cal was taken in by a family when we were both in the orphanage. Haven't seen him or heard from him since."

"And you haven't tried to contact him?"

Snorting this time, she shook her head at him. "I have pretty much disconnected from my family. I have no desire whatsoever to contact Cal or anybody else from that time. Try again."

The detective glared at her, getting pissed off at her attitude. "You do realize you will also be charged with assaulting an officer, right?"

Piper thought as much and internally she was scared they might not just send her to minimum security prison and she knew she would definitely get prison time. She was scared they might send her to medium security. The guards at minimum were, from what she heard, already disgusting people and she didn't want to imagine what they might do to people who were charged with assaulting an officer; let alone those from medium.

But she played it cool, her aloof façade firmly in place, her smirk easy going. "I didn't exactly assault him. I didn't want to hurt him. I just needed him knocked down and out of breath for a few moments so I could get away but that one rude and illiterate officer you have, he was a little faster then I. It did hurt my pride, to be honest."

"So, you are saying that you intentionally shot that hook gun of yours so, that you could minimize the damage you did on the officer."

"What damage? He might be lightly bruised on his chest but that's it."

"Have you ever shot a gun before?"

"No." _You don't need to know about Nazir. Or any of those others._

"So, was that a lucky shot? You aiming at his vest, hitting him just so that he barely has a bruise?"

"No. I am just a natural, it seems."

He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Do you have friends?"

Piper looked actually offended. "I might be just a lowly thief at night, but at day I am anything but an antisocial person."

"Do they know about your…'occupation'?" He actually made quote marks with his fingers.

The blonde smirked at him again. "Someone once told me that there are no stupid questions."

Rolling his eyes, he glared at Piper. "So?"

"He was wrong. I just heard a stupid question."

Slamming his hands down hard on the table and jumping from his chair, glaring at her. "You do realize that you are in deep shit, lady." His voice was low, menacing. "I will find out about every single piece of crap you have ever stolen, putting years upon years until you will die of old age in a fucking prison cell."

Still calm as ever, Piper leaned forward to the microphone, her eyes not leaving the detective's, her smirk still firmly on her face. "I think I will take that phone call, now."

* * *

She was led to a phone on a wall, picked up the receiver and typed the number. Holding the phone to her ear she waited until it was picked up.

"Hello?" It was a tired voice speaking.

"Kubra." Her voice was low, hoping no one would overhear her. "I am in deep shit. I need a lawyer."

She heard rustling from the other end of the phone, probably Kubra getting up from bed. "What?"

"My target was snitched to the cops again. They got me."

After a few moments of silence followed. "Shit. Fuck."

"Pretty much, yeah."

"I'll call James Henderson. He is the best. And I'll pay whatever the bailment costs. Jesus, Fuck."

"I definitely will have to go to prison. They got me in the act. And then there's this assaulting a cop thing…"

"What the fuck, Piper?!"

Sighing, she rubbed the back of her neck. "It wasn't anything really. Apparently he isn't even really bruised. My aim with the hook gun is good and I just wanted to knock him down to clear myself a path but that one stinking pig was faster."

"What a fucking mess…"

"I…I'm sorry…I know you told me to be more careful…"

"You better be sorry Piper, I have already enough shit on my head right now. Now I have to also deal with that fucking mess."

Swallowing thickly, her voice was just above a whisper. "You don't have to. Just call that one lawyer you talked about and I'll deal with the rest."

Another few moments of silence followed, both of them not saying a word until Kubra broke it. "We'll see."

With that he hung up.

Piper took a few deep breaths to calm herself, blinked her tears away and put her game face back on.

* * *

It was a few hours later when her lawyer arrived, talking a few moments with the detective, then walked up to her holding cell that was opened by an officer for him. He entered and thanked the officer, shook hands with Piper and sat down.

"Mr. Balik informed me of your situation, Miss Chapman."

"I bet he did."

"You told him you have no way of getting out of this?"

"No chance. I was on my way out of someone else's house, the necklace was in my bag; all the equipment…no, no matter how you look at it, it ends up the same."

He nodded, wrote it down on his notepad. "Did you steal something before?"

"Not that they know of. And they never will." She said as silently as possible.

He nodded. "Are you the same thief from the news?"

"There is no evidence that I am."

"If they find evidence?"

"Then yes."

"And the evidence?"

"My van. It was there for two days but they hadn't looked inside it or taken it in as evidence. Still, I had someone repaint it and had the license plates changed. The other plates are destroyed and the registration deleted."

He nodded again. "You are very thorough. I am impressed." He reread his notes and looked back up at her. "You want to plead guilty, then?"

Piper thought for a moment, then nodded again. "Yes. Better to get this over with. All I expect from you is to have my sentence reduced as much as possible and to deal with that assaulting an officer thing."

"Yes, about that. What exactly did you do?"

"I shot my hook gun at him. Aimed so, that the damage was as small as possible. Dealing with a dead cop is not really on top of my agenda. I just wanted to knock him down, that's it."

"Alright. I'll see what I can do. About your bailment…you should be out within the day."

She nodded at him and thanked him, before she laid back down on the bench.

* * *

Her arms were folded on her stomach, her back aching from the hard bench, but she had no desire to move. When the door opened and fast steps closed in to her holding cell, she moved her head towards the noise as good as she could. The officer guarding the holding cells opened hers and yanked her up to her feet, disorienting her for a moment.

"You better be careful with her or I'll have your ass busted in for police brutality!" A husky voice threatened the cop.

Piper's eyes nearly bulged as she turned towards the voice. "Alex!"

"Pipes." The brunette drew Piper into a hug, holding her tight as Piper melted in the tall woman's arms. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it was pretty comfy in here." She mumbled, making the brunette chuckle. The blonde wanted to remove herself from the brunette's arms so they could get away from the station but Alex cupped her cheeks and drew her in for a kiss. Piper moaned but broke it soon after.

"My breath stinks."

Alex kissed her again though before mumbling on her lips. "I don't care."

"Fucking dykes." The cell guard grumbled. "Bet your girlfriend doesn't know why your ass was in her, am I right? Doesn't know you a sneaking thief?"

Alex feigned shock. "What? Pipes…"

Not missing a beat, Piper jumped into the game. "Alex…I'm so sorry…I understand if…"

The brunette shook her head vehemently. "No. I will not allow this to get between us. And you know…I like bad girls…"

Piper smirked now. "You do?"

Glancing at the officer, eyeing them from the corner of his eye, Alex moved closer to Piper, letting her fingertips dance over Piper's suit…"And I like this outfit…"

Playing shy, Piper smiled demurely, fluttering her eyelashes. "Do my boobs look nice in them?"

Groaning, Alex groped one. "Yes…but even better out of them…"

Flustered, the guard walked up to them, shoving them out of the cell. "Alright, enough, get out of here."

Both still containing their giggles, they moved out of the holding cell area before detective Claasen stopped her with another smart looking guy who handed her some documents. "Miss Chapman, my name is Isaac Gallagher and I will be the prosecutor of your case. We have come to an agreement regarding to your bailment. These are your copies. He will inform you of your charges and appointments. Good day."

The blonde turned to the detective. "Can I have my phone back?"

"It's evidence."

Piper frowned, glaring at the documents in her hand and kept walking before Alex stopped her. "Pipes, I've got a coat for you."

Smiling at the brunette, Piper took it. They kept walking until they reached Alex's black, sporty car and slipped inside. Alex started the car and took off.

Neither of them talked for a while until Piper spoke up.

"It was Giselle."

Alex whipped her head towards the blonde before looking back at the street. "What?"

"She ratted me out. Giselle."

"Are you sure?" The brunette's grip on the wheel tightened in anger.

"Yes. Who else knows me good enough to know to tell the cops where my heists are going to be and not to tell them that I am a thief? If you catch me in the act, you know exactly what you caught. If you search through my house, you will find nothing. She knows all of that because she was one of the people who taught me that. She taught me how to be a thief. She probably had people spy on me at parties." Sighing, Piper shook her head. "I should have known."

"You couldn't have known. You didn't expect something like that from her. You loved her after all." The last part she nearly spat out, the words tasting like venom on her tongue, but her jealousy turned to bewilderment when she heard Piper break out in near hysterical laughter. "What are you laughing about?"

Still giggling, Piper tried to collect herself. "Are you kidding me? Me loving Giselle? Jesus Christ, Alex, no! She was my teacher and the occasional fuck buddy but that was where the affection ended. And if I am honest…the fact that I am so pissed at her and that I hate her with a passion right now, that I want to choke that bitch to death as soon as I get my fingers on her…is a little bit hypocritical."

"Why? You have every damn right to feel that way."

"Yes, of course. But I bet my most prized book collection with you, that someone offered money to her for snitching me out. If I was in her place I would have done the same." She smirked at Alex. "No honor among thieves, remember?"

* * *

They arrived at Kubra's mansion and Piper's heart was starting to beat a mile a minute. She didn't know what to say or what to do. She didn't know how Kubra would react, what he would say. For the first time since she was eight years old she felt really, honestly lost and scared again.

Alex put a supporting arm over her shoulders and she instinctively leaned into the brunette's side as they kept walking and arrived at the front door. The brunette rang the door bell and waited, until a voice talked through the speaker. "It's me, Alex. I've got Piper with me."

The door buzzed and opened; her arm still around Piper. They walked through the mansion until they reached Kubra's office, knocked and were called inside. Opening the door, both women stepped in and Piper kissed Alex on the cheek before she walked towards Kubra, who was sitting on his chair, a glass of whiskey in his hand, Fahri on his right hand side.

Kubra got up from his chair, put his glass on the coffee table, walked up towards the blonde and Piper stood still, her eyes closed, already knowing what was coming. Her head whipped to the side from the force of the slap, her cheek stinging and already reddening.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Piper knew she made him angry and she knew that she might have even endangered his cartel if the cops ever found out about her connection to him. It would be a long shot, but the danger was there.

"You better be, Piper. You knew that someone was onto you. I knew you would still do this. It's as much my fault as it is yours, but I expected you to be smarter about this. James will take care of everything. He gave Alex's address as your temporary home. You need to stay away from me as far as possible during all of this. I will not let your screw up endanger my cartel."

Piper's eyes got wide. "I won't let it! You should know me better than that! It's my mess so I'll take care of it. All I wanted to ask for to begin with, was the lawyer. I didn't expect anything more from you and I won't. I'm just…I'm sorry I disappointed you like that." She said the last part silently, just above a whisper.

Kubra cradled the cheek he slapped, running a thumb softly over it. "You will already pay for it. Now get out."

"I'm sorry." She said it again and she knew that she would have to say it many more times but she also knew that the only way Kubra would trust her again the way he did before would be through actions. Words didn't have much meaning for him but words were all she had for him right now.

So she turned, Alex waiting at the door for her, a concerned look in her eyes. She threw an arm again over the blondes shoulder, making Piper's heart flutter a little as she remembered that she would stay at Alex's until it was time to step in front of a judge.

_At least one good thing came out of all of this mess._

She chuckled inwardly at that thought.

* * *

**AN: So, I know that this chap wasn't so fast paced and exciting as the ones before but it is more of an interlude for what's going to come next. I won't make chapters about the law proceedings and stuff though because I've got no idea how that works in the States and what I researched for what I have written here about it was already confusing and I don't even know if it was accurate. So I'll jump over that. The Alex/Piper time will be told in flashbacks though, so you won't miss anything out of that. **

**Guess what prison Piper is gonna be in?**

**And thanks for all those reviews and favs and follows. They always make me happy. ILY guys.**

**Oh, and I changed the story desciption because it kind of turned out completely different then the original idea of Pipes and Alex both as criminals. But not for the worse. I actually love what I am doing with this right now so I am happy with the -different- outcome of this. Just so you know.**


	8. A New Home

It was just one more thing she now owed Kubra. Just one more thing in the seemingly endless list of things this man did for her. She would never understand, she would never ever be able to grasp the _why_, the reason behind all of these things.

When he took her in, saving her from being another child that would end up being molested then discarded from that _man_, all those years ago. He took her in when he didn't have to, when there was absolutely no reason that would even randomly justify, that would give just one halfway logical explanation, for taking her with him- and he still did.

He taught her everything she needed to know about the world. He taught her to lie, to cheat her way through life. He taught her the real values of things, to look right through the façade of men, to see that the ends usually _did_ justify the means. He taught her to never take her success for granted, that she wasn't one of those weak minded people who would get lazy as soon as they had a small pile of money to sit on.

All those things, she soaked up; wide eyed, innocent, worshipping. From that day she met him- which was to this day the most important day of her life- to the present day, he was and still is a hero for her. Her savior. Her salvation. When she disappointed him, she would cry for hours. When she made him proud, when he praised her, she would smile and glow for hours.

When she had to step before him after Alex picked her up from the police station, when he slapped her and shouted at her, when he told her the magnitude of her screw up and how it could affect his operation if the connection between her and Kubra ever got into the cop's hands, her heart burst into pieces. Never _ever_ had she felt as scared and sad and hurt as she did then.

And when she was told by the lawyer that she was likely to go to maximum security she nearly lost it.

* * *

"_What?! What do you mean maximum security? I didn't do anything to justify maximum security prison!"_

_James Henderson looked pitifully at the blonde and she hated it. She wanted to punch that look off of his face but that would be counterproductive. "The moment you shot your hook gun at the officer- and no matter how harmless your reasoning was- you complicated your case. You could flick a crunched up gum wrapper at an officer, they'd send you to max before you could say the _s _in _sorry_."_

_She didn't know how to react. How the hell did everything go to shit in a matter of _days_? A trembling hand ran through her blonde hair, before she straightened her posture up again. "I can deal with that. Some inmates in a maximum security prison don't scare me. I am worse than them."_

_Henderson shook his head at her. "It's not the inmates you need to be wary of. It's the guards. The cops won't tell them that you just wanted to knock one of them over for five seconds so you could run away. They'll just know that you attacked one of them. How? Why? They don't care. You assaulted a cop and they'll hate you more than a murderer. A child molester and a cop killer would be the only ones lower than you."_

_Her brief bravado vanished quickly. "Isn't there anything…"_

_He shrugged. "The only thing there is to raise your chances even minimally would be…no jury. That way, your fate is mostly in my and the prosecutor's hands. Even the fact that you too can choose people for the jury doesn't change the fact that putting your fate in the hands of virtual strangers is unreliable at best."_

_She nodded. "Okay."_

* * *

During the waiting and appointments she had with the law she spend most of her days at Alex's home. She couldn't access her money and, resulting out of that, she couldn't do shit. Alex bought her a new phone, and she thanked the brunette with several orgasms, her face buried deeply between the tall woman's legs.

The brunette made sure to do more nice things for Piper after that.

The blonde saved the number's she remembered and she knew she would have to call her read haired best- or now probably former best- friend.

She didn't know what she should or even could say to explain everything to Polly. How could you tell your best friend that you have been stealing valuable's from other people's homes and sold them for prices around the millions? Piper wasn't ashamed of being a thief; she enjoyed it too much and was too good at it to feel anything but enjoyment and pride for her occupation. And if she didn't feel bad about the people she killed, then she most certainly wouldn't feel bad about stealing other people's valuables.

And that was what felt so complicated for her. How do you explain _that_ to someone who was as WASPy as it could get?

So she just decided to give it a shot and to get it over with.

* * *

"_Hello?"_

_The blonde smiled. She missed Polly more than she thought she would. "Hey Pol."_

"_Piper? Jesus Piper, I heard some things and then Larry and then the newspaper…Pipes…is all of that true?"_

_Right down to business. It probably was better that way. "What exactly do you mean with _'all of that'_?"_

"_That you are a fucking thief!" Polly's voice got higher with every word._

"_That's true, yes."_

"_Oh my god. Oh. My. God. Fuck. Shit. Fuck!" _

"_Look Pol…it's not like-"_

"_I don't give a shit what it's not like! You stole from other people!" There were a few moments of silence, before Polly spoke again. "Did you ever steal something from me?"_

_Now Piper looked insulted, but of course Polly couldn't see that. "What? No! I have my standards."_

"_What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" _

"_You don't have shit worth stealing." _

_They were again silent, neither of them knowing how to proceed, what to say, where their friendship stood. Piper didn't want to lose Polly, but she knew that her situation and occupation was a big unknown variable in their friendship. She knew that the chance of Polly ending contact with her was bigger than Polly overlooking what she did and where she would be for the next few years. _

"_Pipes…I honestly don't know what to say or do…"_

_Piper sighed. "When…when I know what prison I'll be in…and when I'll be in prison…I'll give you the address and everything and maybe…you could write then?"_

"_Yeah…yeah, I can do that."_

* * *

And now, here she was. In court. The decision was made. She would have to go to prison for three and a half years. But she was relieved. She was relieved because she didn't have to go to max. She didn't even have to go to a medium security prison.

Piper looked back and could see Alex, whose eyes were red rimmed but she remained strong, her face impassive but the blonde could see the relief etched on her features. Piper gave the brunette a small smile before her eyes drifted farther and caught Fahri's face. Kubra's right hand. And the moment she caught his eyes, he winked at her. And at that exact moment she knew, she was a hundred percent sure, that either one of their people bribed the judge or threatened his family. Either way, she didn't care.

All she knew that it was just another thing on the endless list of things she was Kubra thankful for. It would never end.

She heard angry shouts from a couple of the officer's friends and the officer himself but she didn't care. A bailiff walked up to her and handcuffed her.

Looking up to him, she put on her best sad bambi eyes and asked timidly. "Can I say goodbye?"

He sighed, nodded and mumbled a _'but make it quick'_ before leading her to Alex and Fahri. The blonde walked up to Fahri, pecked him on the cheek.  
"I don't know what you did but thank you." She whispered in his ear. He gave her nothing more than a faint nod.

She then moved on to Alex, pressing a firm kiss on her mouth. "Don't you dare forget to visit me and to write me, Alex Vause, or I will break out and hunt you damn ass down."

The brunette chuckled and gave Piper another kiss. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Walking up to her and putting a hand on her shoulder, the bailiff motioned that it was time to leave. She glanced a last time back at the Alex before straightening her back and shoulders. If she had to go to prison, then she would do it with her head held high.

* * *

They arrived at Litchfield Correctional Facility faster then she would have liked. Her files clutched in one hand, she was led inside and the files were handed for registration. One rude, strong looking lady had her strip and squat and cough, before she handed her itchy underwear, a white shirt and orange scrubs. She blinked at the shoes.

"They look like toms."

"What?"

Piper glanced again at the woman before mumbling. "Nevermind."

She was then handed a bag with a blanked and pillow and her signed files. The guard led her then to a small minibus.

Piper sat on one of the seats farthest in the back, when a petite woman with bright red lips and a hairdo straight out of West Side Story and ruby red lipstick turned around from the driver's seat, greeting her in what sounded like a thick Boston accent. "Hey you, I am Morello. How are you doing?"

Piper raised an eyebrow at that. "What do you think? Not an hour ago it was decided that I have to go to prison for three and a half years."

Morello nodded at that. "Yeah, I bet that sucks. But hey, it isn't half bad when you know the right people."

"And you know them or what?" Piper was actually really skeptical. That woman seemed too sweet to know the kind of people that _she_ would describe as the 'right people'.

"Of course. You'll see when you get there." She through her a comforting smile.

Piper rolled her eyes, her gaze turning out from the window and her thoughts drifting to back to Alex.

* * *

_Their sweaty bodies writhed against each other, skin touching skin, lips bruising each other and fingers coated with each other's pleasure. They moaned into each other's mouths, their breaths mingling._

_First came Piper, her body tensing and trembling and shortly after her Alex, clenching around the blonde's fingers before collapsing on top of her. Piper pulled her fingers out of the brunette, making her gasp at the movement and moan as she licked her fingers clean, looking the brunette in the eye while doing it. _

"_Alex?"_

"_Hmm?"_

_She shifted, so that Alex was on her back and she was supporting herself on an arm, lying on her side. "I don't like the thought of you with someone else."_

_The brunette raised an eyebrow at that. "What do you mean?"_

"_I don't want to share you. I want you all to myself. But now I have to go to prison and I can't do anything about it. I hate it."_

"_Pipes…"_

_The blonde interrupted her. "No, hear me out. I won't have you wait on me when we didn't even have had an official date or something. I know that you like me a lot and I know that I like you a lot. So, I will tell you this. When I get out I will pursue you. I don't care if you will be single, in a relationship or married. I will pursue you and I will make you mine."_

_Alex laughed at that. "Well, nobody can say that you aren't determined."_

"_I mean it, Alex. I am selfish enough to go through with this."_

_Smirking at the blonde, Alex began kissing the blonde's neck, mumbling into her skin. "I look forward to it."_

_Piper smiled, gasping at the feelings the brunette woke in her. "Just promise-ah!- that you will keep in contact with me."_

"_I promise." She pushed the blonde onto her back and began kissing the valley between her breasts before moving southwards._

* * *

A small smile played around her lips. She already missed the brunette.

They waited another few moments when another guard led two more women towards the bus, one was a young black woman with short hair and another was a young Hispanic woman. Both couldn't even be in their mid-twenties but Piper stopped the train of thoughts when she realized that she too was only 24.

They both entered the bus silently, the Hispanic girl trying to look bored and nonchalant, but it was obvious that she was scared and uncertain. The black girl was more interesting, with her angry look. It was interesting that the anger was real. It was not anger against the world, it was anger directed inwards. Piper could see that much.

The guard stepped inside the bus and Morello started to drive. It was a short ride, only about ten minutes and the bust arrived at the gates to the unit with the cell blocks. The gates closed behind them and Morello turned off the engine as the guard stepped out. They followed and were led inside were a really creepy looking guard with a mustache and a younger guard who limped waited for them, taking photos for their inmate IDs. Piper stood in line as before them were a few other inmates waiting for their pictures to be taken. It was a slow procedure, before finally it was Piper's turn. The flash of the camera was blinding, so she blinked a few times, before stepping forward and taking her ID, ignoring the stare of the mustached guard.

A fat blonde guard was leading them towards, according to him, their temporary cells until they were going to be assigned to their permanent bunks and to a counselor.

Piper and the Hispanic girl were assigned to the same cells; there were already two other women inside, of whom one of them had no hair. Piper guessed that she had cancer.

Not missing a beat, Piper chose the top bunk immediately. As she was in the process of unpacking her pillow and blanket, ignoring everyone around her, Morello stepped inside the cell, greeting the women- Miss Rosa and De Marco- and then walked up to Piper.

"Hey, you. Didn't catch your name in the bus."

"Chapman." Piper figured her last name would suffice.

"So Chapman. These are for you. To make settling in easier for you." She handed Piper a toothbrush and a soap bar.

Taking them both, she actually gave Morello a small smile. "Thank you. That's kind."

"Gotta look out for our own." With that she winked at Piper and wanted to walk out.

Piper shook her head and put both still packed items to the far side of her bed.

"You both look a bit young to be in prison."

The Hispanic girl rolled her eyes. "Didn't know there was a fucking age restriction to go to prison."

Piper rolled her eyes at the answer but kept quit. As long as she wasn't talked to she wouldn't talk.

"You are rude, but I'll let this slide." A coughing fit interrupted her.

Piper finished unpacking and setting up her stuff and climbed up her bed, leaning against the wall, sitting down cross-legged.

She closed her eyes, trying to relax, before a snort made her open one eye.

"What?" She asked the Hispanic girl.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What's it to you?"

The girl was quit after the that, mumbling something under her breath before a woman with wild hair entered. "Yo, what's up De Marco? How you doin', Miss Rosa? You seen Morello?"

"She was here not long ago, helping the new girls settling in."

At that the woman looked around, first looking at the Hispanic girl then at Piper. "Well, well, welcome to this beautiful place that's going to be your new home from now on! I'm Nicky Nichols."

"Daya Diaz." The Hispanic girl answered. Piper was glad to finally have a name for her so she wouldn't have to keep referring to her as 'the Hispanic girl'.

Piper took the loud woman in, looking her up and down. "Chapman." She said after a few moments.

"So, what did you do Chapman? What did you get your ass busted for? You don't seem like the prison type."

Raising an eyebrow at that, Piper leaned a little forward, her arms resting on her thighs. "And what exactly is the prison type? Wild reddish hair, kind of small, boastful and loud?"

Nichols looked at Piper for a few moments before laughing out loud. "Alright, I take it back. So, what did you do?"

"I was caught stealing." She would only answer the questions she was asked- if she did answer at all. But she would never answer more than the question demanded. The blonde didn't know anybody in here and Kubra always taught her to never trust easily. She did it with Alex, but Alex was different. And Giselle was a different story altogether. Piper didn't trust her easily, always gave evasive answers, never a straight answer, but she forgot that first, Giselle was smart and second, Giselle was a thief too.

"What? You go to prison for stealing something from a small shop or what? Cut the crap."

"I never said that." Piper started to smirk.

"Then what did you try to steal?"

"A diamond necklace with a heart-shaped center piece of around 8.19 carat. If I had to judge the worth, then I'd say it would be close to 750 grand. I could have sold it for close to 2 million."

Nichols stood with her mouth open and Rosa started to whistle before a coughing fit caught her again. Diaz just had her eyes wide open.

"Wow. I don't think that that was the only time you stole something, right?"

"It was the only time the cops know of."

Nichols laughed again. "You are something else, Chapman, I can already tell. There's a lot more to you then I thought."

Piper smirked at her. "You bet your ass there is."

* * *

**AN: So, if there are any inaccuracies with the incarceration process, then sorry about that, but I took the information I found and that came out of it. **

**And you guys didn't really think that Pipes would go to any other prison then Litchfield Correctional, right? ;)**

**Also, my Pipes is going to ruffle some feathers in there. She is not timid, scared, out of her natural habitat. Don't forget that. She won't lean onto others to get through there alive because she stepped from one world of criminals to another. All she has to do there is to gain the respect she has/had outside.**

**And I wanted to say something else but I kind of forgot so just another thanks for reviews, favs and follows. Those reviews are what motivate me to write chap after chap so fast, so keep reviewing :)**

**Edit: corrected three grave mistakes that caught my I after rereading it later.**


	9. Do NOT Insult My Boobs

Not even a full day passed before a guard walked over to her as she browsed the shelves of the library for books. "Inmate, the Executive Assistant asked me to bring you to her office."

A few of the inmates that were close enough to hear started to mutter and whisper, but she wasn't really bothered by it. She just wondered what that bitch of an Executive Assistant wanted from her.

So she followed the guard and when they reached the door and she was called in. The guard opened the door and Figueroa asked him to wait outside. When he closed the door, the Executive Assistend smiled mockingly at the blonde.

"I couldn't quite believe it when I saw that _you_ would be in _my_ prison. I don't know what I did to get this lucky."

Piper sat down on a chair without being asked and leaned back, her hands folded over her stomach. "You are acting awfully confident for being someone like you."

Figueroa's smile turned into a sneer. "_You_ are awfully confident for someone in your position. I have the whip in my hand. One word and you are down at the Security Housing Unit and you won't get out until I say so. You'd be off the map."

Piper laughed at Figueroa's attempts of threatening her. "I'd like to see you try. _I_ know people. Dangerous people. People who will wonder why they haven't hurt from me for days or even weeks. People who will ask questions. And once they find out that it is your prison I am in, they will ask questions to _you_."

"And you think I don't know people?"

The blonde threw her head back as she groaned at the stupidity of the woman in front of her. "Jesus fucking Christ, you must be totally ignorant." She leaned forward, her arms resting on Executive Assistant's desk. "You _do not_ know anybody. Those you claim to know don't give two shits about you. Everybody knows how you got to your money."

Figueroa looked taken aback at that. "Wha-? How?"

* * *

_One and a half year ago Piper was already rapidly climbing the thieving ladder. Among their 'colleagues' the blonde's name was already getting very well known. At first, she was just stealing a lot. Neither of her stolen goods was exceptionally expensive or rare or full of history. If sold in the black market in sets, they would still make a considerable amount of money. Over the last month though, she had prepared for her first big target. If she could get this one through successfully then she finally really arrived. _

_And she did. She broke in, avoided security, found the piece and got out. Everything was done without any incident._

_She was proud. Even during college she started to train for this, she had a strict eating regiment and only rarely ate junk food or sweets. But she knew that it was necessary so she didn't mind it too much. _

_When she arrived at the auction for the first time, accompanying Kubra, she was excited to see how much she would get for her piece at the end of the day._

_She registered it, let the workers set a price and then started to mingle. She flirted a little with Giselle, her mentor, and dragged her to the bathrooms for a quickie. It was always exciting with the redhead, but Piper never trusted her fully because she always had that smile and smirk going as if she knew things about you that you never wanted anyone to know. It made the blonde uncomfortable and cautious but she was damn talented with her mouth and Piper couldn't bring herself to distance herself from Giselle completely. _

_Later a tall and slender woman appeared practically out of nowhere. Piper didn't recognize her so she looked for Kubra and when she found him she waited for his conversation to finish before she talked to him._

"_Who is this?" She asked, pointing to the woman._

_Kubra looked at her, then frowned. "I have no idea. Never seen her before."_

"_And you didn't hear about some newbie or something?"_

"_No. That's what bothers me most. Whenever someone new moves up you hear about it, one way or another."_

"_Curious."_

_Kubra kept eyeing the woman. "I'll see what I can get out of her."_

_He went over to her and talked for a few minutes and Piper talked during her waiting with others. She always liked these events because in this world there were always interesting people. Drug lords, thieves, some sort of mercenary leaders and then there were the 'legal workers' like corrupt bankers or politicians. It was always fun._

_After a few minutes Kubra walked back to her. "What'd she say?"_

_He scoffed. "That she's an Executive Assistant of a prison and that she just knew how to handle money."_

"_Jesus Christ, she's naïve."_

"_That she is."_

"_I'll find out what's this about her."_

_Kubra shook his head. "Don't forget, you have a job for me to do and that's priority to some small fish like her."_

_She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I know. And you know that I'll put anything aside for your jobs. I'll find someone competent enough to do this. It shouldn't be too hard of a job anyways."_

"_Yes, but it will not be Giselle."_

"_Wouldn't have asked her anyways. I just keep having her around because of that mouth of hers."_

* * *

A devious smile appeared on the blonde's lips. "Because of me. I wanted to know who this arrogant wench is who came out of nowhere. So I was digging around and found out how you and dear Jason were embezzling money from the Department of Corrections."

"You bitch!" Figueroa was seething and looked ready to slap her in the face but Piper remained calm.

"Don't worry. I employed somebody since I was occupied otherwise at that time, but asked them to leave the evidence be." She looked around the office and let out a comfortable smile. "You know what I love about the criminal world? I love that they viciously _hate_ people who steal money from their employers. You have nobody, Natalie. I have people behind me even while I am in here, but you…you are not even a small fish in _that_ particular pond. The small fish eat the likes of you for breakfast. So don't you dare threaten me."

Piper leaned back again, back to her posture from before. She smirked at the seething Executive Assistant. "Bet you don't feel so lucky anymore for having me here."

"Get the fuck out."

The blonde got up without another word and left Figueroa's office. A self-satisfied smile played around her lips and she already was making plans on how she could make this place more comfortable for her stay.

* * *

Piper went into the cafeteria. Her head was held high, her posture confident. Most of the women here were absolutely harmless; shoplifting, one kind of financial fraud or another, or drug abuse.

Nothing that would impress her.

She went over to join the line, already dreading the food she would receive. From what she heard, the prison kitchen was usually also used to smuggle stuff in. The boxes with the food were perfect for that kind of thing and if you were good at it than no one would have a chance of knowing how it came in and where it came from. Wondering who was working in the kitchen, she tapped the shoulder of a black girl with shaved hair in front of her. "Hey, you. You know who runs the kitchen?"

The girl turned around, taking her in and Piper already knew what was going on through the girls head but she wouldn't say anything until the girl made her. "It's Red, the old Russian lady. Why you asking, white girl?"

Piper was sighing inwardly, mentally preparing herself to be called a lot of names like that. "I was just curious. I have a thing or two I'd like to talk about with her."

"Yo, Taystee!" The girl was turning around to a thicker girl who was standing before her. "That white girl over here wanna talk deals with Red!"

The other girl was laughing out loud at that. "She be askin fo Starbucks or what?"

"No no no, she gonna ask for organic veggies!"

"I bet ya ass she be askin fo whole wheat bread!"

Piper just smirked to herself. She would let these girls have their fun for now. If it became to annoying she'd just show them their place. For now, she just thanked the woman who handed her over her tray with food that pretty much looked like nothing at all and walked over to the table with Nicky and the driver, Morello.

"Now, if it isn't the master thief gracing us with her presence." Nicky grinned at her. "Or not so master anymore since you said you got caught."

Piper placed her tray on the table and sat down on the bench, raising an eyebrow at her. "Technically I wasn't caught as much as ratted out."

"Ouch." The redhead grinned at her. "Bet you are pissed."

Shoving a spoonful of the food in her mouth she grimaced a little and struggled to swallow it down. She muttered under her breath. "Jesus…" Turning over to Nicky she stared her in her eyes. "'Pissed' is a nice way to put it. I mean, I know I am being hypocritical here. Say, have you ever heard the saying 'there is no honor among thieves'?"

"I can say I have." Morello put in and the other ladies gathered at their table all nodded.

"It's true. There never is and never will be honor among thieves and if I was in her position, if someone had paid me enough money to make it worth my while I would have screwed her over as she did me. But I still am so fucking angry and the moment I am out of here I will hunt her down to that dirty little whole she hides herself in and when I am done with her she will be begging for me to kill her and I will make it slow and painful." She said it all in such a calm manner, as if it was the most normal thing for her to do and the other women were silent for a while until Nicky let out a weak chuckle.

"Damn, didn't peg you for the vicious type."

Piper threw her an incredulous look. "Well, I'm not. I just have a temper."

"If that's what you call it…"

The rest of the time they were talking about this and that and Piper got to know some of the other women like Sister Ingalls, Big Boo and Yoga Joe.

Halfway through with her food an older woman with fiery red hair and bright red lipstick walked up to their table. "I heard someone wanted to talk to me?" She asked with a thick Russian accent.

"Yes." Piper looked at her. "So you are Red?"

"And you are?" She looked suspicious and Piper liked that on her already.

"Chapman. I just got here. I wanted to ask you something." Piper scooted over and motioned for Red to sit down, which she did. "Was the food always as bad as this?"

The table fell into an uncomfortable silence as everyone tried to look away but couldn't; it was like trying to look away from a horrible car accident.

Red looked shocked at first and then angry. "How dare you insult my food!"

Rolling her eyes, Piper continued. "I know it's not exactly your food that's bad. It's the ingredients. I've eaten a lot of Russian food. I especially like Pampuschkis and Kulebyakas and that Rassolnik soup." She said it all in perfect Russian and the expression of surprise on Red's face said more than words could express.

"Have you ever tried Piroshkis?" She asked in a wistful tone.

Piper's eyes got wide at the thought of that wonderful pastry. "Yes! Sometimes I hate my occupation…it forces me to be at my physical best and that means that I can't indulge myself with lazing a whole day and just eating Piroshkis…but the rare times that I eat them I can enjoy them all the more…"

"I had this little shop in Brooklyn…I sold them there. The best Piroshkis you would ever eat." There was obvious pride in her words.

Piper leaned forward a little. "Well…if you answer my question honestly…and if you do me a small favor…then you might just be able to make them a few times in here."

"What do you want to know?"

"Since when are they able to only afford those sorry excuses of ingredients?"

* * *

Piper got exactly the answer she expected. She also asked around and found out that the tracks outside got closed because of 'budget cuts' but Piper knew better. Still, she thought it might not be wrong to confirm the rumors with an official.

So, after she ate she made her way to the Joe Caputo's office, who was the assistant to the warden, and knocked. When called in, she put on her best innocent and insecure look and opened the door timidly.

"Excuse me, Mr. Caputo?"

He put his glasses down and leaned back in his chair. "Sit down, inmate. How can I help you?"

Piper sat down and put on a small shy smile. "Mr. Caputo, I asked about the tracks outside…because they are closed, and other inmates said that it's because of budget cuts? Is that true?"

"I'm afraid so."

"And you can't do anything about it at all?"

"Sorry, inmate. I wish I could, but as it is, my hands are bound."

Piper sighed and made a small pout. "That's too bad…"

"Sorry again. Was that all? I still got some paperwork to do."

"Yeah…yeah, that was all. Thanks, Mr. Caputo."

Before the door closed fully, she heard a zipper being pulled down and had to smirk.

She knew what she had to do and she knew what she wanted. Figueroa didn't have enough pull on her to send her away because- and Piper did make sure that the Executive Assistant realized that as well- she didn't have the power she was thinking she had.

The blonde on the other hand had even in here more power then Figueroa could ever hope to claim for herself. And she would make damn sure to use it.

* * *

It was dinner time and Piper walked over to the line to get her food. She was waiting for her turn and when she got her tray she moved over to take her place with Nicky and the rest when she heard someone shout for her.

"Yo, Taylor Swift! Did ya got ya Starbucks yet?" It was followed by loud laughter and she felt her temper rise. She would brush off many things like white girl or blondie but if someone insulted her breasts or called her Taylor Swift she would get pissed off.

But these girls didn't know it yet so she kept her cool as good as possible. She reached their table and stared down the girl from lunch whom she asked for Red.

"Move."

"What?"

Piper sighed impatiently. "Are you deaf or what? I. Said. Move."

The girl, confused, beckoned for the others to scoot and moved with them so Piper could sit down. She dropped her tray down and sat down hard on the bench. It was always important to look rough, threatening and angry.

And she was all of that. Her looks were just deceiving.

She looked the table up and down, all eyes on her and she knew that this wasn't the only table that was looking at her.

"Who called me Taylor Swift?"

The black girl with short hair from her drive to prison spoke up, looking at her mockingly. "I called ya fuckin' Taylor Swift. Whatcha gonna do?"

The girl was sitting across from her and Piper looked her right in the eyes. "You listen now, because I will only tell this once. Alright?" She raised her eyebrow and the girl leaned back slightly, her arms crossed over her chest. Piper leaned forward in the table, her voice level and clear. "There was once this guy. He was the right hand man to the man who raised me. I was around 19 or 20 years old back then. We were all going to take a swim in the big swimming pool and I was wearing my new two-piece. That guy, when he saw me, said, I quote, 'you don't need the top with your flat chest. Wear swimming shorts instead and you look like a girly boy.'" She made a pause and saw the grimaces that some girls made. She smirked. "I kneed him in the balls. He insulted me again and then his boss put him down a few ranks. A few months ago the guy tried to shoot me. Do you know what happened then?" The girl looked apprehensive now, uncomfortable. "I put a fucking bullet right through the middle of the back of his skull."

She leaned back, still staring at the girl. "What's your name?"

"What?"

"Are you deaf too? What's your fucking name?" She hated it when she had to repeat a question.

"Watson."

"Do you know why I told you this, Watson?"

"The fuck am I supposed to know, crazy bitch?!"

Piper leaned again forward on the table. "Listen and listen well. Do not, ever, insult me again because sooner or later I will win. I always win. Do not call me Taylor Swift. Do not insult my breast size. I can ignore the blondie and white girl thing, because I am a blonde white girl. But insult me in any other way and I will bash your teeth so far in that you will have to shit them out."

Without another word she got up from the table and picked her tray up. She wanted to leave but turned around again. "Oh, and don't try to ambush me or something because you feel insulted. You would, at the very least, regret it."

With that, she moved over to Nicky's table and ate her food as if nothing odd occurred.

* * *

**AN: Surprise, surprise. I had time on my hands and thought that I'd treat you with this. Piper is rude, Piper is a hardass, and Piper doesn't take shit from anyone. You see it right here.**

**Hope you liked it, if yes, review, if no, review, if yeah nah maybe, review. Please.**

**And thanks for reviewing, for the favs and follows. ILY guys.**


	10. I Warned You

Piper was waiting for her to be called to the visitation room. She was usually spending the days reading in her new bunk she shared with one Miss Claudette when she wasn't working in the electric shop.

At other times she was out running since the track was, miraculously reopened. Piper had to smirk, wishing she could have seen Figueroa's face when she made that decision.

In the past couple of weeks Piper got used to life in prison. On her very first couple of days she made a clear statement that she was not to be messed with and, despite the glares she got from most of the girls in her dorm, the inmates stayed away from her. It was what she wanted.

She still had a feeling that sooner or later someone would try something- probably just to make a point or to take her down a few notches- but she was prepared. She always was.

It was a surprisingly relaxing stay in prison the blonde had so far. The only thing that really put a damper on her mood was the fact that she missed Alex. She missed the brunette terribly and she hated it. Never before in her life had she felt so dependent on someone else. Of course there was Kubra but she was child back then and he made sure that she would be mentally and physically independent as early as possible. But with Alex she felt a deep longing for her touch and voice, for the way she always smelled so fresh and clean and just womanly.

It scared her because it made her vulnerable.

And Piper Chapman was not ever vulnerable. Piper Chapman was strong, ruthless, calculating. Piper Chapman was manipulative.

The blonde sighed. She leaned back in her bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

_Piper was wide awake. It was late at night and she was supposed to be sleeping but she couldn't. Her mind was racing, keeping her from a good night's rest; something she really needed. _

_She could still feel the sting of the slap Kubra delivered in the morning. She could feel every slap she ever got from him; Piper did many stupid things and Kubra slapped her for every single one of them. He was never someone to shy away from hitting her but after each slap he would caress the cheek that received it, as if to show her that he didn't like it any more than she did but that she deserved it. _

_She believed him. She believed everything he ever said._

_Kubra was always someone who was more comfortable with showing anger than affection. He made sure that Piper knew when he was pleased with her but never directly; not even when they were alone. She always had to read between the lines._

_Now she couldn't do that anymore. She couldn't read between the lines because she had to stay away from him. He was angry with her, more than he ever was and it was her own fault. She knew that. She was careless, overconfident. And now, the price would have to be paid by her._

_She turned to her side, trying to look at the brunette she shared the bed with but it was hard in the darkness. The blonde didn't know what it was about Alex that made her insides twist and turn, that made shivers shoot down her spine, but she knew that she wanted her; that she didn't want to share Alex with anybody. She scooted closer to the brunette and reached out a hand to touch her, fingertips brushing against the fabric of the taller woman's loose tank top. She moved her finger downwards until they reached the expose warm skin of Alex's waist. Piper stopped when the woman squirmed a little in her sleep before she moved her hand up to the exposed stomach and let her fingers glide down until she reached the hem of Alex's panties. _

_A smirk appeared on Piper's face when she slipped her hand down the brunette's underwear and she had to bite back a moan when she felt the silky smooth skin of her destination. She started to softly massage the brunette's lips, relishing in the soft moans that escaped the still sleeping woman, enjoying the subtle movement of Alex's hips. _

_She knew that Alex would be awake soon so she didn't take much care as she pulled the tank top up to expose the brunette's breasts. She trailed kisses from Alex's toned stomach up to her breasts before taking a nipple in her mouth, sucking hard. When she felt enough wetness on her busy hand she slipped a finger between Alex's folds and started a slow pumping motion, gradually picking up the pace while she busied her mouth with the brunette's breasts._

"_Fuck…" _

_The blonde freed a nipple from her mouth with an obscene sucking noise as she looked up at Alex. "Hey, you…did you sleep well?" She asked nonchalantly while slipping a second finger inside the now awake brunette._

"_Get your fucking mouth down there!" Alex commanded while laughing at the blonde's ridiculous question at the same time._

_Grinning Piper slipped under the covers, pulling her fingers out from the brunette. She pulled down the underwear, Alex lifting her hips to help, and threw them away. Making herself comfortable between those insanely long legs, she leaned in to the intoxicating smell of sex radiating from Alex's center and took a long, deep lick, making Alex groan out loud. She sucked and licked, added her fingers again, enjoying the brunette's warmth, wetness and taste. It felt like she could go on for years eating nothing but Alex. _

_When the brunette moaned out her orgasm, convulsing around her fingers and tongue, she smirked, pleased with herself. She scooted up, pulling her fingers out slowly, making Alex gasp. The brunette reached over to her nightstand and switched on the lamp. Piper folded her arms just under Alex's breasts and placed her chin on top of them, a shit-eating grin her face, Alex's wetness still glistening around her mouth as she swung her feet up and down behind her. _

_Alex stared down at the blonde, an incredulous look on her face at the sight Piper made. "What was that for?"_

"_I couldn't sleep."_

"_Well, if that's what happens when you can't sleep, then please stay here and never sleep again."_

_Piper laughed before her laughter turned into a smirk and her voice husky. "Am I going to get a reward?"_

* * *

She smiled at the memory. Despite their short time together she felt like she had a never ending pool of memories like these with the brunette. Whatever it was they had and whatever it would turn out to be once she got out here- she loved it. She loved it despite it making her vulnerable, despite it making her dependent on the brunette. And Piper knew that she would only be comfortable with feeling this way when it was about Alex.

When she was called to the visitation room she felt her heart skip a beat. She had been looking forward to her first visit since she got here. Biding her time in here, butting heads with Figueroa and other inmates was tiring and boring after a while and she didn't want to have sex with other inmates. None were attractive enough for her taste and it would feel like she would cheat on Alex; she ignored the fact that she gave the brunette a free pass to do just that.

She walked towards the visitation area, ignoring the glares the way she always did, and spotted Nicky staring through the glass separating them from the visitation room.

"You waiting on someone?"

Nicky turned to look at her. "I always do. You got a visitor?"

"I do."

Piper looked through the glass and had to grin as she saw Alex sitting there, waiting. "You see that tall, dark haired woman there?" She pointed at Alex. "The one with those hot glasses?"

Nicky smirked at the blonde. "I've been staring at her the whole time. She's a damn fine chick."

With a sly grin, Piper moved towards Bell, ready to visit Alex. She looked over her shoulder at Nicky, before proceeding. "You keep just doing that."

The wild haired woman gave her a thumb up, making Piper shake her head.

After squatting and coughing she pulled her pants up and entered the visitation room. "Alex!"

The brunette looked up and grinned at her before getting up from her chair and pulling Piper into a tight hug. Cradling Alex's face, Piper pressed an open mouthed kiss on her lips, having missed the feelings that came with kissing the brunette, having missed her taste.

"Inmate Chapman!"

Piper groaned but separated herself from Alex. They both sat down and Alex looked around for the first time since she was in here before her eyes caught someone behind the glass separating the room from the prison. "Who's that staring there?"

Piper turned around and saw Nicky, her mouth wide agape and eyes wide open in shock. The blonde grinned and waved a hand at her and giggled when Nicky mouthed an obvious _fuck you_ in her direction. "That's Nichols." She smirked at Alex. "She's been staring at you the whole or so she said. I thought I'd show her that you are off limits."

A deep laugh escaped Alex. "Possessive, are you? I like that."

It was weird how effortlessly they could start and hold a conversation, teasing and bantering, laughing. They might as well be sitting at a bar, teasing each other over the most ridiculous things, like job applications.

"I missed you, you know that?" Her voice was soft, her smile small and shy. With Alex, she could be like that. With Alex, she could be small and shy and soft and Alex would be okay with that. She trusted the brunette that much.

"I missed you too, kid. How are you doing in here?"

Piper shrugged. "It's okay. It's boring and all, but I am getting around." She barely could contain a smirk but it didn't escape Alex, who squinted her eyes at her in suspicion.

"What did you do, Pipes?"

Piper beckoned the brunette to lean further in on the table as did she. Her voice was soft when she spoke. "Natalie Figueroa is the Executive Assistant of this prison."

Alex's eyes got wide at that. "No fucking way!"

"That's not the best part." Piper smirked. "She's embezzling money from the prison's budget."

The brunette leaned back, her mouth open in shock.

Piper, too, leaned back on her chair. "I've been butting heads with her a little and I think she can't stand me. But I've made sure she knows who's holding the ropes in this." She shrugged. "She might still grow balls at some point and throw me into Solitary, so, when you don't hear from me in, let's say, four days then you know what's up and what to do."

"Definitely."

Piper smiled at her. "What's going on in the world? How's…you know?" She didn't want to say his name, just in case but she knew that Alex knew whom she meant.

"Everything's fine." Alex grinned at her. "I got promoted again!"

She let out a happy laugh at that. "I told you he holds you in really high regard!" She grinned at the brunette. "You are doing so well. You are his Star in there. I told you, didn't I? I told you that you did too good of a job for him to be able to ignore."

"Yeah…you did." Alex was really proud of herself and that Piper was always so confident about it made her feel unbelievably good and confident about herself. It made her stronger.

They kept talking for the rest of the time about many things but most of all relished in each other's company, soaking it up to preserve it until Alex could visit her for the next time.

Before they parted, Piper kissed her again, taking in her scent, trying to burn it into her memory. She didn't know what it was that woman did to her but she embraced it because it made her feel alive in a place that made everything seem bleak and grey.

* * *

After visitation was over, Piper headed to the bathroom. She wasn't necessarily a terribly shy and private person but it still annoyed her that she had to take a crap out in the open because only one stall had a door and that one usually occupied every morning.

So, she took the chance to use it now, hoping that it was empty. She was just about to test it when a dark hand slammed on top of the door, preventing her from opening it. Sighing in annoyance, she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the woman.

"Watson, I am so surprised." Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"You bitch humiliated me in front of everyone." The younger woman hissed at Piper.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I just showed you your place. If your feelings got hurt in the process then I couldn't give two fucks about it. Now leave me alone." She wanted to open the door to the stall when Watson blocked her again.

"You fuckin' white chicks always thinkin' you better than everyone. Who the fuck do you think you are?"

Piper's temper was rising quickly. She just had a wonderful visit from a wonderful woman and this brat was ruining everything over a few hurt feelings. "I _am_ better than you." She inched closer to the girl. "I have more money than you. I have more power than you. And I know I am better educated than you." Piper smirked viciously at the younger girl. Hurting her physically would be stupid but she would if she had to; hurting her with words was another matter entirely. "Just by looking at you I can see that you could have been in a situation where prison wouldn't even look like a real possible outcome." She saw the girl's glare falter. "You could have been something better than a convict. And who cares about ex-cons anyways? You could have had it all. And now you will have nothing when you get out."

Watson took a step back, her glare not as hard anymore; her posture not as confident. "So? You are just the same. You gonna be an ex-con like everybody else."

Piper leaned against the door of the stall, relaxed and totally at ease. She smirked at Watson. "Let's just say that my…work environment would, if ever busted, end up in max for 25 years _at least_. Me being a convict won't change anything. I will get out. I will do my shit again. I have a shit ton of money waiting for me."

Watson eyed the blonde and Piper could see her wheels working, wondering if she was for real or if she was full of shit. She would provide the answer for her. "I will tell you this one last time, Watson." She grabbed the younger girl by the collar of her top and slammed her against the door with surprising force. "Mess with me and I will ruin you. I mean it. This is your last chance."

Piper shoved the girl away, making her stumble and fall down to the floor. She was about to open the door to the stall when she felt a fist hit the side of her head, making her see stars. Out of reflex she grabbed the arm before it could be pulled away and, despite swaying slightly, threw the owner over her shoulder, making her gasp for breath when she hit the floor hard with her back.

"You fucking idiot. I warned you." She sneered at Watson.

The blonde pulled the younger girl up and, with all the force she could manage, threw her against the stall door. It broke and Watson crashed into the stall with it, groaning. Piper smirked in satisfaction and already readied herself for what was to come.

As if on cue, a young correctional officer she remembered as Bennett rushed into the bathroom, assessing the situation and calling for help. He waited for a few moments until a nurse came in with two more officers who helped Watson to the hospital ward of the prison. He then turned to Piper. "What happened?"

Piper put on a look of fear and confusion. "I don't know!" She managed to squeeze out a tear or two, adding to the effect. She glanced out and saw Poussey and the other girl, Taystee gaping at her show. "I was just going for…you know…number two…and, and she suddenly came in and punched me!" She showed him the side of her face that was starting to bruise, letting him examine it. "And then she flung me against the door and rushed at me but I ducked and it just sort of broke. I was so scared…" She whispered.

Bennett threw her a look of sympathy until Poussey spoke up. "Yo, that white girl is full of shit! She ain't tellin' the truth!"

Bennett looked at them. "You weren't in here, were you?"

They shook their heads.

"So, I only have her word until inmate Watson is well enough to give her statement and from the looks of it, it's Watson who will have to go to Solitary." The two inmates looked shocked and muttered between themselves, glaring at Piper before leaving for their dorm. Bennett turned to Piper. "Go to nurse Dimaguibe, he'll give you painkillers and ice for the bruise."

She looked up at him, a small smile gracing her lips. "Thank you so much, sir."

He blushed.

Piper turned to leave for the nurse, smirking all the while to herself.

* * *

**AN: I am so sorry for the wait but I had a lot of trouble coming up with a way to continue this. And my other stories.**

** I have so many ideas for how to end this one and to end CT but the ways are what I am struggling with really hard right now. I wish I was more of a concept writer than a go-with-the-flow-writer. But hey, here it is and I hope this makes up for the wait.**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews and favs and follows! You wouldn't believe how proud it makes me to see how much you like my work!**

**PS: I'll update YBH as soon as possible, I am already working on the next chapter. If you haven't checked it out yet, please do! You may like it.**


End file.
